When she cries
by Ausllyforeverxx
Summary: Ally Dawson. She lives on her own in an abandoned house. No money, no friends, nothing but herself. When she meets the new boy; Austin Moon, at school. She accidentally tell him she's rich, and will do just about anything to stop him from finding out the truth.
1. Prologue

**NEW STORY! Woo-hoo.**

**This is just a little sneak peek to see what you guys think.. and since it's around 12am and I have school tomorrow which I don't care about I thought "Hey why not get started on that new story i promised everyone"**

* * *

**~Chaper One: Prologue~**

I rubbed my freezing hands to keep them warm. Damn I wish this shit hole had a heater. So cold.

I was sat in the corner of my house. Well, it wasn't really a house more like half a house.

Still don't get what I mean?

Okay, imagine a teenage boy's bedroom…then imagine it being 10 times messier, smaller and half the walls are missing…there you go. This was my living condition, and it has been for the last fucking 8 years. I'm now 17. Yes, I was 9 when I became 'homeless'

Actually I'm not legally classed as homeless, I live in a abounded house. To be quite frankly a think it used to belong to a murder, because of its blood stained walls. It creeps me out but I've learnt to live with it.

Being homeless has its perks. Like, like. Never mind. It sucks. I hate it. But, there's nothing I can do.

Oh, I'm Alison Dawson by the way. Call me Ally. All my friends do well… they would if had friends.

I'm 17, I live alone in a crappy run down house. That we've established.

Now what else is there to tell… I love music. I play the piano…I learnt a long time ago. I use the school's piano. I also write songs, which is what takes up most of the time in my life...

Right. School. My school life is so much better than my home life…Okay, joke over. Nobody knows I even exist, I'm even sure the teachers don't know my name they call me 'darling' or some other pet name. I seriously think someone's put Harry potter's cloak of invisibility around me without me knowing.

Family. You see what happened there was, my mom was murdered in front of me and my dad, there was a robbery and he had a gun and the rest is history, that happened when I was 7.

A year later my dad killed himself. Probably, because he couldn't live with the image of my mom's bloody body just lying there. Then these man came to _'take me to a better place'_ as they put it.

But when your 8 and scary men are telling you to come with them…you're gonna' run. And I did, I ran until I reached a train station…somewhere. Then, this kind, old woman asked me what happened. I told her my story and she gave me some money to get back home. Unfortunately, I got on a random train and ended up here. I found this place and lived her since. When I turned 15 I ended up going to school with a fake identity, sorta. A fake address and everything anyway. They don't have clue about my living conditions and they never will.

With my 8 years of living alone, I've really managed to build up a defence wall (mentally) there one thing you learn when you're like me…trust no one, and do **anything **to survive.

* * *

**Boom. That's it. Pretty short but hey...**


	2. Just a 'normal' day

**Thank you for all the positive feedback:D**

* * *

**~chapter two: Just a 'normal' day~**

I woke up to the sound of cars beeping and screaming children. I covered my ears with my hands and groaned to myself and stood up, trying to ignore the agonising pain in my back from sleeping on the dreaded cold, wooden floor of my house.

I stretched out my back and yelled in pain as I heard a satisfying 'crack' sound coming from it. I brushed off the dust on my ripped, worn-out jeans and my stained white top. I sighed and smiled to myself. "Time for breakfast" I mumbled, walking out of my home.

I walked along the street and grinned as I saw a familiar restaurant sign 'merde alimentaire' **(1)**

I quickly sneaked around the people eating their breakfast and ran to the back of the restaurant. I stopped when I reached a large trashcan. I opened it willingly and rummaged through.

I brought out a half eaten bread roll and a small piece of chocolate cake. I happily gobbled down the generous amount of food and wiped my mouth clean with the back of my hand.

I stood up and glanced at myself in the window of the restaurant. I looked like a mess. My face was covered in mud, scars, scabs and dirt. It didn't look attractive.

My hair was incredibly greasy and in a bad condition, half of it was tied up in a messy bun.

I sighed and walked around to the front of the restaurant. I looked through the doors of the restaurant, making sure nobody was near the door.

After waiting a couple of minutes I quickly opened the door of the restaurant and ran into the girls toilets.

I locked the doors behind me and turned to the sink. I sighed as I turned on the tap and splashed water all over my face.

I rubbed away the dirt and grime from my skin. I then, went onto my hair. I pulled it from the bun and let it hang down to my shoulders. I ran my fingers through it, trying to untangle it as much as possible. I finished by sticking my head under the tap and washing my hair.

I looked in the mirror and smiled at my improvement. I sighed and dried most of my hair under the hand dyer in the bathroom. It curled on the ends naturally.

I smiled and made my way out of the restaurant, getting glares on my way out. I looked around and rubbed my hands on my arms to keep them warm.

"Move it, kid" AA large, bearded man mumbled as he pushed past me, knocking me over.

I glared at him as he walked off "I'm not a kid!" I yelled after him.

"Go to school" he yelled while grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes "Get a job!" I screamed back.

He huffed and stormed off. I smirked to myself and pulled myself up from the ground.

I rubbed myself off and let out a deep sigh.

I groaned as I felt a drop of water hit my forehead. I pulled my shirt down lower and walked over to a doorway and sat on the step.

I rested my head on the wall behind me and sighed as I watched the rain pick up speed and bounce off the floor.

I began humming quietly to myself.

* * *

I woke up to a horrible stench of alcohol. I looked down to the floor and saw a man, passed out with a bottle in his hand, the same man who told me to go to school.

I scoffed and sat up from my spot. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tried getting around his huge body. His eyes opened at my sudden movement.

"You again?!" he screeched, obvious the alcohol still roaming in his system.

"I was here first, fatty" I spat and stood up straight.

He huffed and sat up, glaring at me. "That's no why for a young lady to talk!" he yelled.

I smirked "I don't give a shit about being a lady, I'm starving, I'm almost homeless and I have no friends or family. Oh, and I'm also 17. So, I don't think I need lessons on 'how to be a lady' from someone like you" I hissed.

His glare deepened, making me stand up. He took the bottle to his hands and threw it at me. I ducked and it smashed on the wall behind me.

"Get out of here, kid!" he screamed.

I did as I was told and ran back to the only place I knew. 'home'

I ran past everyone, not bothering to ask them to move. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I pushed past the crowds until I reached the old, forgotten street.

I sprinted to my house and ran around the back, I opened the door that was handing by almost a thread and slammed it shut, causing it to break off.

"Fuck!" I cussed and collapsed onto the floor. I let my head hit the cold floor with a strong impact. I closed my eyes and imagined being next to my mom and dad again.

I found myself singing the song that my mom use to sing to me every night when I was younger.

_Talk to me softly _

_There's something in your eyes_

_don't hang your head in sorrow _

_And please don't cry_

_I know how you feel inside_

_I've been there before_

_Something's changed inside_

_And don't you know _**(2)**

I hid my face in my hands and sobbed into them while remembering memories where it was just me, my mom and my dad. Just us, against the world.

I stopped myself from crying and wiped my red cheeks.

I felt my jeans rip as I stood up again. I chewed on my lip as I inspected the rip. I ran my finger over the hole and groaned.

"Fucking brilliant" I mumbled while grabbing my black worn-out jacket from the side. I walked out of now, hole in the wall where the door used to hang.

I stormed my way back into the middle of town.

I stopped as I reached the closest clothes store. I pulled the hood from my jacket over my head and entered the store. I quickly took the nearest pair of jeans near me and another shirt this time in black.

I kept my head down as I entered the change rooms I took off my shirt and replaced it with the new one. I replaced my jeans soon after and threw my old clothes to the back of the stall. I put my jacket back on and quickly walked towards the door. I felt my heart race as the store alarm sounded. I ran through the door and down the street, I heard footsteps behind me, getting closer.

I quickly placed myself between a couple and let the person run off in front of me. I smirked and turned around bumping into someone.

"Gotcha' little bitch" they said grabbing my arm. I looked up to see the store owner. Shit.

To me, this was a normal day.

* * *

**(1): I really don't think any restaurant would be named 'crap food' in French...**

**(2): Don't cry - guns n roses.**


	3. New guy, New friend

**So I wrote this chapter yesterday which was like 2500 words and guess what, my laptop fucked up again! UGHH I got so pissed off. So I'm using the family computer which is slow as anything, so that's why I didn't update yesterday and why this chapter is kinda short.**

* * *

**~Chapter three: New guy, new friend~**

I looked up towards the shop keeper and smiled sweetly.

"Ally?" he sighed and let go of my arm.

"Hey Paul" I said with a small wave. He frowned at me.

Back ground history with Paul? He was my dad's best friend. He's like family to me. He thinks I'm living with my Aunt who 'hates me' and never buys me anything I want/need.

"Ally, what did I say about stealing. If you needed clothes, just ask me. You know I'll always give you some" he stressed.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just feel awful for always needing things off you. Don't you find it annoying?" I replied.

He laughed "You're like a daughter to me, Ally. I could never find you annoying" he said with a smile.

I smiled back and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Paul, you're the best"

He pulled away and gave me a stern look "Why aren't you in school missy?" he asked.

I giggled and shrugged "Um, day off?" I said with a cheesy smile.

His face didn't move from the death glare he was shooting me. "Ally, you shouldn't skip, it's your education" he replied.

I sighed "So, my life is already screwed up anyway. It's not like If get a good education I can magically bring my parents back" I mumbled.

He sighed and put his arm around me, leaning down to my level "Look, I'm sorry about your parents, they were great people. I know how much you loved them. They loved you too. But life's a bitch. And yeah, things happen that you don't like. But it doesn't mean you should give up on the rest of life." he said slowly.

I smiled and rolled my eyes "Thanks for the pep talk, Paul. But things aren't gonna' change for me. I'm always gonna' have a screwed up life. But thanks, I promise I'll go to school tomorrow" I replied while hugging him tightly.

He rolled his eyes at me and nodded. "You better! See you soon, kid" he quickly walked off, leaving me alone.

I sighed and headed off home.

* * *

**-The next day-**

I woke up to the sun shinning in my eyes what the fuck?! Oh, that's right no back door. I groaned and remembered that I promised Paul I'd go to school today. I got up from the cold floor and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. I stretched out my back, letting it click like normal.

I sighed and grabbed my jacket and song book while walking out of the door.

School. Gotta' love it, right…

I sighed again, as I stood outside the school gates, watching everyone laugh and gossip. I rolled my eyes as I heard the daily argument about who's been sleeping with whose boyfriend and blah, blah, blah.

I walked past the muttering people into the school building. I found myself standing outside the door of my first class.

I sighed to myself as I pushed the door open and sit down at my seat, right at the back where nobody can see me.

I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes, while waiting for the rest of the class to start. "Morning honey" Mrs Berry, the teacher greeted me.

See what I mean about pet names, I really don't think they remember my name.

I shot back a small smile and go back to daydreaming.

Soon enough the whole class enters the room. Talking about who slept with who. Seriously, does anybody know how to keep their legs closed here?!

Being me. I was the only person on a desk to myself, while everybody else had someone. I huffed to myself and watched Mrs Berry while she rubbed off some old writing from the board.

"Right class today we are starting a new topic-" she was interrupted by the door slamming open.

Sweet holy apple pie.

Have you ever seen someone who's so unbelievably attractive, I mean god like Good-looking, almost like a light is shining from them or they have some kind of secret to look _that _good, thy could be some kind of supermodel.

I'm off topic. Who's so good-looking that you actually think you could be in love with them? I mean, I'm not one for 'love at first sight' but fucking wow.

He smiled at Mrs Berry and rubbed the back of his neck "Um, I'm Austin Moon, I'm new here" he mumbled.

Even his voice is hot!

Mrs Berry smiled back and nodded "Yes, I was told about you, please, go take a seat" she replied politely.

He was totally out of my league. Imagine my league…Ew. Anyway, he looks like a posh boy, you know the rich type, a person who under any circumstances doesn't make even eye contact with me.

I stiffened as I felt someone sit besides me. I stand…I mean sit, corrected. I turned to look at him and he gave me a small sheepish smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away quickly. God, he probably thinks I'm rich like him. This school _is _for people like him.

He nudged me in the arm with his elbow lightly. I gulped and looked towards him. "Hey, I'm Austin" he introduced himself while holding out his hand.

I studied his hand for a second. "Um, I'm-I'm A-Alison Dawson" I replied nervously taking his hand.

Shit, why did I say Alison now he's defiantly going to think I'm rich.

He chuckled and let go of my sweaty palm. "Cute name, but I prefer Ally, you know, for short" he shrugged a little.

I giggled "Most people call me that anyway" I mumbled.

There was that awkward silence you get when you first meet someone.

"So where do you live…that came out wrong, I'm not some stalker you know, I mean yes, I've followed people home before but I was daydreaming and bored and they were really hot, like you, and I'm going to shut up now" I smiled and blushed.

He chuckled again. "Cute. I'm from this street actually. And yourself?" he asked.

I gulped. He's defiantly rich. "Oh I'm from the other side of Miami, I just get a private jet here everyday" I replied quickly, then slapped my hand over my mouth releasing what I just said.

He raised a brow at me. "Really? No offence but you don't look like the 'private jet' type of girl" he said with a shrug while looking down at my clothes.

I laughed nervously. "It's laundry day, my butler…Paul, has sent all my clothes to get dry-cleaned" I replied.

He nodded as the bell rung.

Has it really been that long?

"What class you got next?" he asked.

I got out my schedule "Um math, you?" I asked. He did the same and grinned.

"I have math too." he said excitedly.

I giggled "Let me see your schedule" I said.

He passed me it and I smiled as I read it. "Wow, we have everything together except for biology and calculus" I said while passing his schedule back to him.

He fist punched the air, making me giggle again. He smirked at me then stood up "C'mon, Ally, I'll walk you to class" he said with a wink.

I hid my tomato-like face and stood up quickly, grabbing my book "Lets go" I replied, an octave higher than normal. He chuckled and led me out of the classroom.

Oh my god, I talked to a boy, a smoking hot boy too, without making a fool of myself. Well, I did tell him I was rich (kinda') but, what he doesn't know wont hurt him, right?

* * *

** Aww, and finally they meet :D**


	4. A new look

**PurpleDreamer99: Hey again! I totally bawled at your review for 'I'm just your normal social outcast' it was soo sweet of you to say! I'm glad you liked it, and this story so far. I hope I keep you interested. Thank you again! :D**

* * *

I ran my fingers through my knotty hair and sighed.

_ What have I done?_

Ever since I told Austin I was 'rich'…the whole fucking school knows now.

God, they actually think I'm rich. I've screwed up. How can people believe that _I'm _rich, it's totally unbelievable.

I looked up at Paul's store and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and walked in. I made my way over to the desk and pulled my hood off.

"Ally? what's wrong?" Paul asked as he jumped over the desk and ran to me.

I smiled "I- I need your help, Paul. I need clothes…please?" I asked, looking down to the floor.

He laughed "I told you, you don't need to worry about asking! Now what's the occasion? Wedding? Birthday?" he asked as he led me to the back room.

I gulped "Actually, it's a boy. He's new and I really like him. I just want him to like me back" I mumbled quietly.

He raised a brow at me. "Then we'll make you look like a princess!" he yelled in a childish voice.

I giggled "Thanks Paul, you're seriously the best" I gave him a tight hug and pulled away, smiling.

He chuckled "C'mon, I have so many outfits for you to try on" he took my hand and looked around.

* * *

I stood there while he put on a white floral skirt onto the huge pile of clothes into my hand. I sighed as I tried to maintain my balance with the heavy pile of clothes I was holding.

"Dude, I think that's enough" I yelled. He laughed and threw a shirt onto the pile.

"Go! Try it all on" he pushed me towards the change rooms.

I turned around "It'll take me hours to try all this on" I argued.

He rolled his eyes. "Sue, help her out" he yelled while walking back to the desk.

A tall woman appeared, her lips coated in a bright pink lipstick. She smiled showing off her belched teeth.

"Hello darling. How can I help you?" she asked.

I smiled back politely.

"Well, there's this guy-" she cut me off.

"Say no more. You go and try on and all tell you what looks good and what doesn't" she guided me into the locker and shut the door behind me.

I sighed and looked all th pile.

Dresses, skirts, low-cut shirts?! This isn't me. I took off my shirt and jeans and put on a knee-length baby pink dress with a light brown belt. I picked up some brown sandals with a 2 inch heel and scoffed. I quickly put them on and walked out of the change room.

Sue squealed and jumped up from her seat. "You look so cute. Such the little woman, defiantly yes" she squealed.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and my eyes widened. "wow, I look…different. A good different" I mumbled to myself.

I picked up the ends of the dress with my hands and spun around in a circle.

"You look beautiful, Honey" Sue said resting her hands on my shoulders.

I smiled and ran back in the room and quickly changed to the next outfit.

* * *

I put the last item of clothing into a bag.

I took a deep breath and turned to sue. "Thanks for all the help!" I said with a smile.

She nodded and took 3 of the many bags I was carrying. We walked up to Paul.

"How did it go?" he asked looking at me.

I laughed and held two thumbs up. "Great, I have loads of new clothes. You're so the best I owe you big time!" I kissed his cheek and took the bags off Sue. I turned towards the door.

"Not so fast young lady" Paul said while running up to me. I frowned and looked at him.

"Here. It um, it was your mothers, I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner" he handed me a small box.

I placed my bags down and took the box. I ripped off the wrapping. "Oh my god!" I yelled as I took the present into my hand.

I smiled and studied it. It was a gold necklace in the shape of a heart with the words 'Never give up' engraved on it.

I gasped and hugged Paul tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I put the necklace back in its box and placed it into my pocket.

"No sweat. And don't worry about this boy. You'll steal his heart no matter what." he replied smiling brightly.

I nodded "Thanks again, Paul" I thanked him and left the store.

This is probably one of the first time's I've been excited to go to school. Finally I might not be invisible anymore.

I gripped the bags tighter as I reached my house. I walked to the back and dropped the bags.

"What the hell!" I screamed as I looked at the side of the house. The words **'You should have died too whore'** were spray painted on the wall.

I screamed as something smashed inside the house.

Shit, someone's in my house. Oh fuck, what do I do?

I picked up the bags and slowly made my way into the house. "H-hello?" I called out as I entered.

I was acting like the stupid blonde girl in a horror movie. It's not like if I shout _'hello',_ whoever's in my house is gonna' answer like _'Hey, i'm just in the kitchen'_

There was another smash and whispers. I felt my breathing quicken.

"Shit, shit, shit" I whispered to myself.

"Who's there?" I yelled, my voice echoing through the house.

I dropped the bags carefully and began to walk into the kitchen. I stopped as I heard voices.

"I fuckin' heard her man!" a voice hissed.

"She's not here you idiot" another voice hissed back.

I walked a step further and placed a hand over my mouth to cover my breathing.

"Hurry up. We need to get out, now!" the first voice yelled.

"Fuck off man. This bitch ruined my life and I'll get her back, no matter what" the second voice screamed.

I felt tears pricking my eyes from fear. I took a deep breath and built up my confidence.

"Get out of my house!" I screamed. There was another loud crash.

"Shit! Out, get out, get the fuck out. Move your fat ass you fat bastard" the second voice yelled.

There was another loud crash then silence. I let out a breath and walked into the kitchen. The window was broken, glass everywhere and more words were spray painted. Stuff like;

**'watch your back, bitch' **

**'roses are red violets are blue. Ally Dawson I will fucking kill you'**

**'You better start running, we're coming'**

I leant my back against the wall and slid down until I reached the floor, I let the tears flow from my eyes.

"Why me" I whispered into the nothingness that is my house.


	5. Sleepless nights

**Sorry it's late I had this thing called school -_- yeah….**

**Heads up: Yes, Ally dresses like she does on the show now.**

* * *

_~chapter five: sleepless nights~_

I sighed and lifted my head up from my knees and wiped my red cheeks. "Okay, it's not that bad. A few teenagers are after me, that's all. I just need to be careful. I'll make sure I fix the backdoor. I wont go out after 8 and I'll be extra cautious. Yeah, it'll work" I muttered quietly to myself.

_What kind of person talk to themselves? __**A mental one.**__ Shut up brain, I'm trying to be scared here. _

I laughed to myself and got comfortable. I took off my jacket and put it on the floor then rested my head onto it. I better get used to this, looks like I wont be able to sleep for a while. Goodbye sleep hello night.

**-The next day-**

I rubbed my eyes. I got laizily up off the floor and opened a bag, taaking out a light blue skirt, a white shirt with a pink heart in the middle of it and some gold sandals with a small heel.

I looked down at myself. Wow, I could possible pull this off, maybe. If I didn't act like I normally do. Oh shit my hair…

I sighed and flattened my hair down with my hands. It's times like this you wish you had a mirror. I sighed in defeat and got my stuff together before walking out of the door.

I clung to my stuff as I walked down the sidewalk. I smiled at the quietness of the streets, this is why I love mornings. I carried on walking, looking at the hurrying business people who shot me small smiles as they walked past. Weird. They normally give me a death glare, or a dirty, disgusted look. Oh, right, the new clothes. Wow. Appearance does make a difference, shallow world.

I jumped as someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I turned my head and felt a smile tug on the corners of my mouth.

"Hey Austin" I mumbled while clinging to my books tighter.

He looked at me and smiled "Hi stranger, wow you look terrible, did you even sleep last night?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and grinned "You really know how to make a girl feel special" I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled "Sorry" he mumbled.

I giggled and walked slower so he could keep up with me. "So, this is how you normally dress?" he asked eyeing me from head-to-toe.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and nodded.

Okay, so I wasn't used to cute boys checking me out…and I don't really think I ever will be.

He smirked "I suits you. You look hot"

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. This boy, will be the death of me.

"Um. T-thanks" I stuttered nervously.

He shrugged "No problem"

We carried on walking I a comfortable silence until we reached the school. "Hey, Ally. There's some people I wanna' introduce you to" he said with a huge smile across his face.

"You're acting like a child at Christmas, who is it, the queen of England?" I asked with a small smile.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah Ally, I'm going to introduce you to the queen of England" he replied sarcastically while grabbing hold of my hand.

I again, felt my cheeks suddenly heat up at the contact of our skin. He pulled me through the huge crowds of people and we entered the school building. He suddenly stopped, causing me to clumsily walk into his back.

"Ow" I whispered to myself as I rubbed my forehead. I looked up to see two faces I had never seen before.

"Ally, this is Trish and Dez. I met them after I met you" he gestured towards the other people.

I smiled shyly and shifted my weight from one foot to another. "Hey" I mumbled.

"Don't be so awkward, give them a hug, talk, dance with them, do anything to break the tension" Austin said pushing me forward.

I looked back at him and raised my eye brow "I don't think you're meant to hug someone you just met" I replied. I turned my attention back to Trish and Dez.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ally Dawson" I said holding out my hand.

Trish took it first and returned my smile "Patricia Maria de la Rosa, but you can call me Trish" she replied.

I turned to the ginger, tall looking boy in front of me. "You must be Dez, pleasure to meet you" I held out my hand again.

"The pleasure is all Trish's" he replied shaking my hand. I narrowed my eyes at him but decided to ignore it.

We talked quite a lot. Turns out Trish and Dez are a couple, and have been dating for a year now, Aww, and they've seen me a lot around school but never thought to talk to me. Trish says their relationship started by her constantly hitting him, trying to get his attention, but then he finally asked her out and she accepted. They're so cute together!

* * *

"See you next period, Austin" I waved goodbye before heading to my classroom. I quickly took the seat at the back and placed my song book onto the table, opening it up to a fresh page.

_Dear diary, _

_It feels like it's been forever! Okay, news. I've actually made friends, I know right, Ally-the-loser-Dawson has made friends, weird. _

_Firstly there's Trish, I only just met her today. She's super funny and nice. She told how she always thought I looked like a nice girl but she didn't ever think about talking to me, since I always walked off really fast. She's dating Dez. Another new __**friend**__(I will never get tired of that word) I made they're like the cutest couple in the history of cute couples. I wish I had a relationship like that. _

_Next, is Dez. He's…different, I can surely say that. He had a habit of coming out with the random(est) things ever. But, he's cool. It seems like we are going to get along great._

_And then, there's Austin. Now, where to start about him. I met him when he first sat next to me…I know right a boy sat next to me! He's defiantly one, scrap that, **the** most gorgeous guy that I've ever seen. His hair is just so perfectly blonde, and his eyes are this soft brown/hazel color that I could just stare into all day. He's just too unreal. I didn't think anybody could be that good-looking, and he's totally awesome. SCORE! He always makes me laugh and he's the first person who I feel I can truly trust, even though I didn't tell him about my, well basically my life. He thinks I'm rich…along with everybody else now. He doesn't know that I live in an abandoned house with no furniture or anything in it. I hope he never will find out. He'd ditch me like the plague if he ever found out. _

_Oh, and Paul is even more amazing to me now. He gave me a whole new wardrobe, just so I could 'impress' Austin. I mean yeah, I want to impress him but I always feel so guilty when I lie to him. I've only known him for what? Like a day or something?!_

_- Love Ally Dawson xx_

I sighed and closed my book and turned my attention to the lesson, that was almost over.

* * *

**I'm really not fond of this chapter. I find it very sloppy and all over the place. Ah well…**


	6. Watch your back

**God, I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I was panning on updating yesterday but family drama happened, my dad stormed out of the house and went missing all night (he's back now) and my sister locked herself in her room…so you could say I was a little distracted.** **And you think things I put in my stories are dramatic.**

* * *

My head snapped up as the bell rang. "Class dismissed" the teacher said as she turned her attention back to her magazine.

I rolled my eyes while I collected my stuff. "Alex, can I speak to you, please" she asked, her nose peaking from the top of the magazine. She was obviously addressing me since I was the last person left in the room.

_Alex…_

Yep. They can't be bothered to even learn my name.

I sighed and slowly walked over to her. "Yes?" I asked quietly.

She placed the magazine onto her desk and gave me a small smile. "Alex-" I cut her off.

"It's Ally, Miss" I replied as politely as possible.

She nodded "Ally, I'm going to get straight to the point, you're failing and If you don't put the effort in to boost your grades, I will have to call your parents" she said with a small shrug.

I nodded and faked a smile. "Sure. I totally understand. I promise I'll put in the work, if there's anything I can do for extra credit, please tell me" I replied.

She nodded "That's what I like to hear. I'm sure you'll catch up In no time." she picked her magazine back up and soon was unaware of my existence.

I sighed and walked out of the classroom.

Failing.

Of course I was failing. I am a failure. With school; she just said I was freakin' failing. With friends; I only have 3 friends and I have Austin to thank for it all.

And finally life; I live in an abandoned house, I live on my own when I'm only 17, both of my parents are dead, I should be in care, I only go to school when I want to, and everyone at school thinks I'm rich when I can't even afford a meal a day. Seriously my life is some pretty fucked up shit.

Actually saying this now, it sounds more…real. But hey, what can ya' do?

I quickly walked past the crowds, into the cafeteria. _'where are they..?' _I asked myself as I studied the room carefully looking for a sign of either Austin, Trish or Dez.

I Smiled to myself as I saw them all sitting at a table, chatting away. I pushed through everyone and reached the table.

"Hey guys" I greeted with a small wave.

They all looked at me and smiled. "Hey" they all said in unison.

I placed my bag on the table and made my way to the empty chair next to Austin. Before I could sit someone pushed me, hard. I fell straight onto the floor.

I looked up and glared at them.

"Walk much?" I hissed while standing up.

They smirked at me. "Sorry didn't see you, Ally Dawson" they replied.

_How in the name of the great lord Jesus Christ did he know my name. I've never met this prick before._

"Um, okay. Do I know you? How do you know my name?" I asked, cautiously eyeing his very move.

He chuckled "Nope. I just moved here. Name's Dallas." he said with a wink.

Okay. That still doesn't answer my question; how he knows my name…

I smiled sweetly. "Well Dallas. It was nice meeting you. But next time…watch where you're going, Ass wipe" I snapped. His smirk disappeared and he scowled at me. I grinned and sat down.

"Bitch, you better watch your back" he mumbled while walking off.

Okay Ally, look out for that guy.

"He was hot" Trish said watching Dallas walk away.

I scoffed. "He. Was a jerk, he pushed me. Did you not see it?!" I stressed.

Trish rolled her eyes at me. "I'm only stating facts here. Besides, he was totally checking you out when you were getting up. I bet that's why he bumped into you in the first place, just so he could watch you get up in that skirt" he said with a laugh.

"Okay, first; Ew. Second; he was not checking me out and third; he pushed me he didn't bump into me" I replied while getting out my lunch.

"Guys can we just drop it now? He probably didn't mean to push you over" Austin cut in.

I frowned "He called me a bitch. And he told me to watch my back" I murmured to myself. Wait, haven't I heard that before. Oh, forget it.

* * *

**I can't actually believe how bad this chapter was, it was so boring. I'm really sorry guys.**

**Okay, my mind has gone blank for this story. I did plan out a lot for this but it's all gone:/ If I don't get some ideas soon...I might drop it. (the story) but I'm not entirely sure yet I have a habit of loving some plots I come up with and I wont be able to even think without writing it down, and then after writing it for a while..completely dispising it. So, if you have any ideas I'd be grateful if you could pitch in.**


	7. It's only a crush!

**UGHHH someone please kill me, being ill is so fun...she says sarcastically **

**Blah, anyway, thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo much for the help and the awesome support. It really helped me out and gave me some idea's. I don't think I am going to drop this story (yay!) and I _am_ doing a special Halloween chapter which will be dramatic (double yay!) **

**Finally note; I realized I didn't give the teacher a name in the last chapter let's call her Miss winters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~chapter 7: It's only a crush!~**

Have you ever felt like somebody was watching your every move?

And you get so worried that you can't do anything but think about it and worry.

That's what happened to me, for a fucking whole week now.

Ever since those stupid idiots trashed my house and told me to 'watch out' well that's what I'm doing.

I haven't slept, I haven't eaten. I just sit there and watch that fucking annoying back door.

I now know that it is a light shade of purple, the top half is broken off and the paint had chipped off in 10 different places, don't ask, I got extremely bored watching a freakin' door for hours.

I haven't heard anything from that Dallas kid either. Which is sending my nerves on edge, there's something about him I just...hate.

I'm all for 'Don't judge a book by its cover' but it's the way he smirks, the way he glared at me, it just seemed like he hated me back, even though I only met him a week ago.

"Ally, Ally, ALLY!" a voice screamed into my ear, making me snap out of my daze.

I let out a yelp "Don't hurt me, please!" I quickly replied to whoever it was

I turned to see Austin, grinning at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled back. "Sorry, guess I'm a little jumpy today" I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes "You've been 'a little jumpy' all week, what's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head "Nothing, I just didn't sleep well" I replied with a small smile.

"Why did someone put a pea under your mattress, little miss private jet" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's what happened" I replied with a giggle.

Me and Austin had gotten a lot closer. And I've loved every. Freakin'. Second. Of. it.

He's truly amazing.

Yes, my little crush has gotten bigger.

But no, I'm not 'falling for him' like Trish said, somehow she realized I liked him , I mean I don't give it away that much, all I do is blush and giggle like a mental person around him...point taken.

Then she gave me this big speech on how guys are 'evil' and how they'll only end up breaking your heart, and she's aloud to like Dallas?...it was very depressing actually. I ended up zoning out half way through it and dreamed about what mine and Austin's wedding would be like; I don't want a full on traditional white wedding. Just something small, as long as it's Austin i'm marrying...

**It's only a crush!**

"You're doing it again" Austin whispered into my ear.

I gulped and smiled nervously "Doing what?" I asked shakily. Stupid nerves.

"Zoning out and not listening to me" he said while crossing his arms.

Oh right, we're in class at the moment.

"What were you thinking about that was more interesting than moi?" he asked with a smirk and gestured to himself.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully. "Everything is more interesting than you" I said with a smile.

He pouted "I love you too, Ally" He replied sarcastic back.

I froze for a second.

_'He was joking you, dimwit!' _My head screamed at me.

I let out a nervously laugh that sounded more like I was in pain than anything else "You know I find you very interesting, you're Austin" I said sheepishly.

He laughed and gave me his cute lopsided smile "Thanks Ally...you know i-" he was cut off by the classroom door opening.

"Can I borrow Alex Dawson please" Miss Winters asked.

It's...fucking...ALLY!

I stood up angrily and shot Austin an apologetic smile and walked out of the classroom with Miss Winters.

She led me to her room and sat down at her desk. "Alex, I have found a way to help you boost your grades" she gleamed.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "Great. What is it?" I asked politely.

"I am assigning you a study partner" She said with a smile.

Continued then...

"Um, could you explain, please?" I asked.

She sighed. Wow, rude much?

"Well, you will meet up with this person for 4 months, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night. You can choose where you want to study but they will tell me if you don't attend the study session" she explained.

I nodded "And who _is _my study partner?" I asked impatiently wanted to get back to class.

"Alex. Meet Dallas Garcia, your new study partner" **(1)** she pointed to the door where that brown-haired jerk was standing, smirking at me.

Shoot. me. Now.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about how short it is. But I seriously think I could be dying. Joking... but it does feel that way so I'm gonna go to bed and try to get rid off this damn fever. **

**(1): I actually have no idea what Dallas' last name is...I've done so much research it feels like I'm stalking him, but I've found nothing at all.**


	8. Read all about it

**Bonjour people! It's the frigging weekend fuck yes! Time to chill :D**

* * *

**~Chapter eight: Read all about it~**

I stood there, my mouth hung open like a gold fish.

"D-dallas?" I stammered. Why him? It could be anyone, but _no _they had to go and pick him!

He smirked and nodded at me "I'm passing this class... easily" he remarked.

I scoffed to myself. I really do hate him.

"Dallas is a good student and I'm sure he'll help you, why don't you take the rest of the day off and get to know each other" Miss Winters said with a smile.

I laughed "Oh we're already great friends" I said a hint of sarcasm leaking in my voice.

Miss Winters smiled and clapped her hands together "Great to hear, I suspect Ally's grades to rise in no time" she yelled standing up.

I sighed and nodded "Me too" I mumbled.

She almost pushed us both out of the door.

"Have fun" she yelled before shutting the door behind her. I frowned and turned to Dallas.

"Hello again" he said in his annoyingly stupid voice. I huffed and crossed my arms tightly.

"Okay, here's the thing, I'm failing, badly, and I need your help so don't be a prick or you'll spend the rest of your life trying to find a replacement for your...male parts" I replied with a sweet smile.

He laughed "Actually, I was wondering if we could start from the beginning. We got off on the wrong foot and I really hope to be your friend" he said with a smile, he held out his hand in front of him.

NO! You don't trust. You know that. Don't agree.

I narrowed my eyes at his hand and studied with cation. After a minute of studying his hand, I sighed and gave up, joining it with mine. "I'd like that too" I smiled at him.

He pulled his arm away. "So, meet me after school, we could study at my house" he told me.

I mentally sighed with relief. Good not my house.

I nodded "Great. Um, meet you by my locker" I waved goodbye and headed off back to class.

* * *

"Trish" I whined. "I told you, I'm meeting Dallas to study" I repeated for the 100th time.

She raised a brow at me "The same Dallas that you couldn't stand a week ago?" she asked. I nodded innocently.

"He said he wants to 'start from he beginning' I guess he means act like we never met, or start a new page, something cheesy like that" I said with a grin.

She laughed and nodded "Whatever floats your boat. Have fun" she replied.

I smiled slightly and nodded "Thanks, see you tomorrow" I leant against my locker as Trish walked away, leaving me alone.

I sighed. Where the hell is he? I glanced at the clock on the wall.

He's 40 minutes late! Great. Just great. This is what I get for trusting. Shoud've known. I smiled to myself and ran to the music room.

I sighed happily as I saw the empty room. I quickly shut the door behind me and ran over to the piano.

I sat down at the stool and rested my book on the side. I felt a smile come to my lips. "Hi mom, Hi dad" I whispered.

I have this, feeling that whenever I'm near anything that is close to music, it makes me feel connected to them, because they both were so passionate with music. It just feels right.

I lifted my finger onto the piano and let flow softly over every ivory keys.

I opened my book and opened it to a page with '_read all about it_' written in big letters at the top.

I looked at the page the last before playing the painful melody.

_You've got the words to change a nation_  
_but you're biting your tongue_  
_You've spent a life time stuck in silence_  
_afraid you'll say something wrong_  
_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_  
_So come, on come on_  
_Come on, come on_  
_You've got a heart as loud as lions_  
_So why let your voice be tamed?_  
_Baby we're a little different_  
_there's no need to be ashamed_  
_You've got the light to fight the shadows_  
_so stop hiding it away_  
_Come on, Come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_so put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_they can read all about it_  
_read all about it oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_

_At night we're waking up the neighbours_  
_while we sing away the blues_  
_making sure that we remember yeah_  
_cause we all matter too_  
_if the truth has been forbidden_  
_Then we're breaking all the rules_  
_So come on, come on_  
_come on, come on,_

_Lets get the tv and the radio_  
_to play our tune again_  
_its 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_  
_There's no need to be afraid_  
_I will sing with you my friend_  
_Come on, come on_  
_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_so put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_they can read all about it_  
_read all about it oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_so when did we all get so fearful?_  
_Now we're finally finding our voices_  
_so take a chance, come help me sing this_  
_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_so when did we all get so fearful?_  
_and now we're finally finding our voices_  
_so take a chance, come help me sing this_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_so put it in all of the_

_papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_they can read all about it_  
_read all about it oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_  
_oh-oh-oh_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_so put it in all of the papers,_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_they can read all about it_  
_read all about it, oh _**(1)**

"Wow" a voice whispered behind me. I screamed and fell, no-so-gracefully off the piano stool.

I looked up to see Austin, smiling down at me. I smiled sheepishly back and got up, sitting back on the stool.

"Sorry about that, you just scared me" I mumbled, closing my book. He shrugged and looked back at the piano.

"I can't believe how good you are. How did you learn?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Um, my dad taught me" I whispered.

He nodded and sat on the stool next to me. "Does he still play with you?" he asked.

I cleared my throat a little. "Um no, I guess you could say he's been pretty busy, I Hadley see him" I replied shyly.

"I Know the feeling. My parents are always away on business trips, It gets lonely" he said with another shrug.

I nodded "You have no idea" I replied. "It feels like sometimes, they're not coming back"

_What am I doing?!_

He raised a brow at me. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I shook my head "Never mind, I was being stupid" I replied quickly.

He smiled and started to play some random chords on the piano.

"You play too?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"I don't wanna' brag but I can piano your ass to the ground" he said cockily.

I laughed "I think that's very unlikely. You've seen my skills" I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

He chuckled and sighed in deface. "Okay, okay. You win. You _were_ awesome. Who's song was that?" he asked, trying to take my book of me.

I snatched it away and put it at the side of me. "My book. You don't touch" I snapped. He laughed and nodded.

"I wrote it, it's really old though, really old, I wrote it a while ago, about 2 years ago actually" I ranted on.

He rolled his eyes "So, it's still great." He replied.

I smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks" I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Okay, I'm going to tell him.

"Austin, there's something you need to know about me" I said, looking up from the floor and into his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes "You're not going to tell me your were born a dude or something, are you?" he asked.

I shook um head and laughed "No. I wasn't 'born a dude' like you said" I sighed.

"No not really ric-" I was cut off.

"There you are!" a annoyed voice said behind us.

I spun around to see Dallas.

"Dallas? Where were you, I waited for ages" I hissed, getting off the stool.

He walked over to me. "I had to stay behind and help out a teacher" he replied.

"Oh" I mumbled. "Um, shall we, go?" I asked.

He glanced over to Austin "Sorry man, gotta' steal her for the night" he said with a smirk.

I felt my mouth open by a gap. "So we can study" I butted in. He nodded and took my arm.

I shot Austin and apologetic smile "See you tomorrow" I said before I was dragged out of there.

I was so close!

* * *

**(1): Emeli Sande - Read All About It (Part 3) **

**I always put Dallas as the annoying person who walks in on people. Eh, I dislike him always. No offence to any Dallas lovers!**


	9. Life's a bitch, then you die

**AGH, I haven't had internet for 27 hours, I swear I almost shot myself from boredom**

* * *

**~chapter Nine: Life's a bitch, then you die.~**

I smiled politely as Dallas opened the car door for me. "Thanks" I mumbled with a blush.

He shut the car door behind me and climbed in through the other side.

I felt my mind wonder to a certain blonde haired boy. Questions filled my head and taunted me annoyingly.

_What would happen if I told Austin?_

_Would he laugh in my face?_

_Would he feel sympathetic towards me?_

_Would be still be friends…?_

If only Dallas didn't interrupt us. I could have known for sure. We would either be still in that room, maybe laughing about my stupid lie.

Or he would have stored out calling me a lying bitch or something like that…

**-Daydream-**

_"Austin, there's something you need to know about me" I said, looking up from the floor and into his eyes._

_He narrowed his eyes "You're not going to tell me you were born a dude or something, are you?" he asked._

_I shook um head and laughed "No. I wasn't 'born a dude' like you said" I sighed._

_I sighed "I'm-I'm not really rich" I quickly said._

_He blinked and stared at me. "What?" he asked hesitantly, a look of amusement on his face._

_I bit down on my bottom lip and chew on it slightly "I'm not rich, I made the whole thing up, just to impress you" I mumbled._

_He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why would you lie? You know what Ally, forget it. I don't want to associate with people like…you." he spat and stormed out of the room._

**-End of daydream-**

Okay I was defiantly_ not_ telling him any time soon.

"So, Ally. Tell me about yourself" Dallas said without taking his eyes off the road and breaking my concentration.

I laughed "Like what?" I asked.

He smirked "What's your family like? Where do you live? What do you do for fun? Stuff like that" he mumbled.

I cleared my throat "Um, my family are...cool I guess. I live in a b-big-big house. And for fun I do all kinds of stuff" I replied.

He chuckled "Very descriptive" he said sarcastically.

I grinned "What can I say, I'm not an open person" I mumbled as the car came to a stop.

I turned towards the house and my mouth dropped open. "You live...here?" I asked my mouth still open.

He smirked and nodded, getting out of the car.

I don't mean to extradite but his house is freakin' huge. It's like a mansion. He opened the door for me and I climbed out still admiring the size of his house.

"Isn't your house like this, I mean, I've heard all the gossip about you" _Gossip?_ He asked as we walked up to hos door step.

I smiled half-heartedly and nodded "Yeah, It's almost like we live at the same house, that's why I was so surprised, because it's so like my house" I replied quickly

God, that was a bad lie.

He opened the door and motioned me to follow. "You'll have to show me sometime, how about we study at yours next time?" he asked.

"NO!" I screamed. He shot me a funny look. "My mom and dad hate visitors. They like to keep the house private. Yep. _Really private._" I said nervously.

He nodded and led me into the kitchen. "Dad, this is Ally Daw- Ally" Dallas said to a middle-aged looking man with astonishing red hair and piecing green eyes. He didnt' look like Dallas one bit.

I smiled warmly at him "Nice to meet you Mr Garcia" I said.

He smiled back at me. "Ally, please call me Pete. It's nice to meet you. You remind me of an old...acquaintance" he said as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay, me and Ally are going upstairs, bye dad" Dallas yelled as he pulled me up stairs by the arm. I quickly followed his footsteps and we ended up in what I guess to be Dallas' room.

"Your dad seems nice, kinda strange if you don't mind me saying" I mumbled. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he's not a very social guy" he replied.

I shot him a small smile "So, um, do you mind if I ask about your mom?" I asked, scared for an answer.

He sighed and sat down on his bed, patting the spot next him. I quickly sat next to him "About 10 years ago my dad was fired from his job, it was the most important thing in the world to him, apart from his family of course. His boss was moving and had to close down. My dad went into a state of depression after that. He spent months trying to find his boss so he could get his 'revenge'. A year later he found him. He was back then, a successful owner of a music store, had a wife and a daughter. It made my dad sick, so he tried all he could to close the store down. Protesting, shop lifting. Stuff like that. In the end he tried a full on robbery. He ended up shooting the wrong person and running out before he was caught." he avoided my eye contact and stared at the open space in front of him.

"My mom and he didn't find out about...the murder he committed until a year later. My mom flipped out, she started screaming about how he was disrespectful and sick, she swore she was going to tell someone. But in the end he ended up stabbing her in the stomach, just so she wouldn't tell. I know, it's vile. 9 years later, 2 therapist's, moving house twice, and a whole lot of hiding from the government later, he's just normal now. I guess. And I promised myself not to ever dwell on the past" he said.

I smiled at him. "Wow Dallas. You're brave. I admire you. I can't even talk to people about my issues with...everything" I mumbled.

He chuckled and shrugged "Life's a bitch, then you die. You just gotta' learn to live with it. Hey, maybe someday you can tell me about your 'issues'" he replied.

I nodded and sighed "I hope one day I can" I muttered.

Maybe Dallas wasn't as bad as I thought he was...

* * *

**Ta-da. Not my best work but It's getting Dallas more into it now, which is important for this story;)**


	10. Jealousy

**Hey yall! :D Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I fudging love you all!**

* * *

**~chapter Ten: Jealousy~**

**-In class-**

"So you and Dallas are good now?" Austin asked me as he sat on the chair next to me.

I smiled "Hello to you too" I replied sarcastically. I nodded a few seconds after "Yeah, turns out he's an okay guy" I said with a shrug.

"So you like him?" he asked, catching me off guard.

I frowned "Why do you care?" I asked stubbornly.

He smirked "That's a yes…Ally loves Dallas" he sung. I rolled my eyes.

"I actually have my eyes on someone else" I replied with a grin.

His smirk disappeared and he stared at me. "Who? Do I know him?" he asked.

I giggled "You could say that you're pretty close to him" I mumbled.

His eyes widened and he tensed up "Oh my god, its Dez isn't it?!" he yelled. My mouth dropped open and I shook my head rapidly.

"No. No. No. NO! I do not like Dez." I argued.

He relaxed and smiled "Good" he replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him "What if I did like Dez?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He smiled uneasily "Well, he's dating Trish, right? And there's that 'girl code' thing. Where girls can't like other girls' boyfriends?" he stammered.

"Austin chill, I'm kidding. Stop being so serious" I said with a small smile.

He rolled his eyes "Whatever. You know I think we should do this work sheet has been sat on our table for about 20 minutes" he told me

I pouted "Can't we just keep talking_,__ please_" I begged.

He groaned "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

I bit my lip slightly "It;s about a friend, There's-there's this guy…" my voice trailed off as he groaned for the second time.

"Not guy problems, anything but that" he begged.

I raised a brow at him "Austin please, you're the only person who can help me with this" I begged back.

He sighed "Fine. Only because I love you" he said with a wink.

I gulped and hid my blush "Um, yeah, you too. My friend you see about her; there's this guy who she really likes, she hasn't known him that long, about 3 months now but he's kind of changed her life." I rolled my eyes as Austin let out a fake snore.

I slapped his arm playfully "Austin! Seriously I would help you if the shoe was on the other foot" I exclaimed.

He shot me a confused look "But I'm a size 11 and you're a 6" he replied.

I literally face palmed myself "It's an expression, dummy." I sighed.

"Anyway. I- I mean my friend. She hasn't really had life handed to her on a silver plate. And she's never been able to trust anyone. She's been lying to him, she doesn't want to but she's scared he'll leave her if he finds out the truth. But she really likes this guy. He's so perfect…I've been told!" I smiled nervously.

He narrowed his eyes at me "Wow, sounds like _your friend _is in a difficult situation" he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"She is, she's confused"

He chuckled "Well why doesn't your friend just come to me in person so I can give her advice myself" he replied.

I slapped his arm again "You know I'm talking about myself! Just tell me what to do. What if he doesn't like me back?!" I battered my eye lashes and smiled sweetly.

"First of all I have to know who this guy is, so I can decide if he's good enough for you" he said with a wink.

I blushed "Thanks but no thanks Austin. I think I can decide for myself" I argued.

He shrugged "And secondly; if he doesn't like you back he's an idiot, you're awesome" he replied.

I smiled and bit my lip. "Thanks Austin, that's sweet" I smiled widely.

_Just tell him it's him you're talking about, stupid girl!_

I sighed "Austin, I'm talking about-" I was cut off as a piece of paper hit my head. "For fuck sake" I mumbled and picked up the piece of paper.

I narrowed my eyes at it and opened it.

'_Ally, I had an awesome time last night. You are awesome, like your friend Austin said. No, I haven't been ease dropping ;)_

_ Love, your soon-to-be best friend Dallas' _

I sighed, for some reason I couldn't be angry at Dallas. I quickly wrote back and threw it at him.

'_You shouldn't ease drop, it's rude. And the position of my best friend had already been taken, by the guy sitting next to me. But, you can always be a side kick. Love, the-most-awesome-person-ever, Ally x'_

I heard him laugh from behind me and felt another piece of paper fly past me onto the table.

'_Aw, you put a kiss, you love me. NO, I refuse to let Austin steal you away from me. He can be the side kick and I'll be your bff x' _

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Austin asked.

I showed him the paper and he rolled his eyes. "God, he's not that funny Ally. He's obviously flirting with you" he hissed.

I raised a brow at him "And what if he is. Like I said I can decide who is good enough for me myself" I hissed back.

He scoffed and turned his attention back to his work sheet.

I wrote back.

'_Austin's not stealing me away from you, he "had" me first. Remember you pushed me over when we first met, meanie. And bff? Really Dallas? X' _

I threw the paper behind me and turned to look at Austin.

His cheeks were red. His hands were clenched. His teeth were gritted and his body was tensed up.

_Was he jealous?! _

I sighed "Austin" I whispered.

He turned to look at me. His eyes hard and full of fire. Yep, he was jealous.

I smiled slightly "I don't like Dallas. Trust me" I whispered.

He relaxed and smiled at me.

I brought my lips to his ear, feeling confident. "And you're cute when you're jealous" I whispered into his ear.

His smile was wiped off. "I-i-I'm not jealous, Als. I was just worried about you" he argued.

I rolled my eyes and grinned "Whatever. It was a compliment anyway" I replied with a shrug.

He smiled "Well, thanks. You're always cute" he whispered into my ear, sending chills up my spin.

I gulped and turned to face him. Our faces were inches apart. I parted my lips slightly. "Ally" he whispered.

My eyes fluttered closed "Yeah?" I asked.

_OH MY GOD, we're having a moment! _

"Dallas has replied" he said.

_Moment over..._

My eyes snapped open and I blushed, picking up the piece of paper "Um, t-thanks" I stuttered.

'_Ally Dawson! I can't believe you almost kissed Austin! How close were you to him?! How dare you! Just for that I demand I take to out to dinner, tonight, 7pm. I will win you over and you'll be mine forever, my little Ally-cat x'_

I dropped the piece of paper and glanced towards Austin. He was currently glaring at the piece of paper. I smiled slightly and wrote back.

'_Fine. Here are the rules. _

_1. It is __not__ a date!_

_2. Have me back by 12_

_3. Absolutely NO KISSING, HUGGING OR MUSHY SHIT!_

_Pick me up, here, at 7 x__'_

I threw the paper behind me as the bell rang, I gathered my stuff together.

I felt Austin stand up and turn around. He whispered something to Dallas and stormed out of the class room.

I frowned and turned to Dallas who stood there, smiling at me. "What's eating him?" I asked, even though it was an obvious answer.

He shrugged "Something about if I hurt you he'll kill me" he mumbled.

AWW! I seriously need to talk to that Blondie!

I smiled at Dallas "Sorry, he's kinda' protective." I mumbled. "Dallas, about tonight, I need to talk to Austin and-" he cut me off, placing a finger over my mouth.

"Don't let him stop you from having a good time, Als." I mentally scoffed.

I liked it better when Austin calls me it.

I nodded and removed his finger. "Okay, see you here" I mumbled again.

"Why here anyway?" he asked.

I froze. "Um, um, I have detention, so I might as well meet you here!" I quickly replied.

He narrowed his eyes at me but smiled "Sure, see you later, gorgeous" he said with a wink and walked off.

I rolled my eyes "Cheap shot" I whispered to myself.

Sure, Dallas is nice and he's sweet. But there was only one thing wrong with him. He's not _my_ Austin.

I sighed to myself.

_I need another favor from Paul!_

* * *

**Yay! I've got ideas for this story now! I think the next chapter will be a Halloween special...I'm not so sure yet.**


	11. Death threats and Dates

**I swear to god that the next chapter is going to be Halloween based (a Halloween party is in the plan woohoo!) I needed to write about Ally's and Dallas' _'D_**_**ate that's not a date, date**_**_' _– love that saying **

**S'good to hear that people are loving the jel Austin, because there will be a lot to come ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter eleven: Death threats and Dates~**

I smiled up sweetly at him "Oh please, please, please" I begged.

He rolled his eyes "Why do you need a new dress? Who is this guy, Robert Pattinson?" he asked while folding a shirt. I huffed and stomped my foot.

"I wish. It's this guy at school" I replied.

He smirked "Oh really? The same guy you made me get you a whole new wardrobe for?" he asked with a wink.

I groaned "Again, I wish. It's a different guy" I mumbled.

He gasped dramatically. "Ally, you little heartbreaker!" he said with a grin.

I laughed "I don't date any of them! What d'ya take me for, Paul" I said, sitting on the front desk.

He rolled his eyes "Fine. I'll give you a dress, but in return you have to...tell me I'm beautiful" he said whilst running his hands over his bald head. I let out a laugh and nodded.

"You're defiantly beautiful" I replied. He grinned and stepped away from the desk.

"Now let's make you as beautiful as me!" he said while clapping his hands together. I laughed and followed him deeper into the store.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. It is too...dressy? I mean, the dress is gorgeous and all but he didn't exactly tell me where we were going. (The dress was red, knee-high, with black shoes, my hair was in loose curls and I had no make up on, I didn't wanna' look trashy.) Plus the fact that I have to walk to the school in _these _heels. 4 is enough, but 5 inch...I thought he was joking. "You look amazing, now stop calling me" Paul yelled down the phone.

_I don't want to impress him. I just wanna' look nice...I think._

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, yeah, thanks for everything, you're the best, but you know that. See ya' later" I hung up and placed my phone into my red clutch bag, it matches my dress without question. Even though the dress has a black belt around the waist as Paul put it 'to show off your killer hips' I seriously don't understand fashion.

I sighed and walked out of my house, heading towards the school. I managed to reach there with only a minimum of 3 falls, none face first may I add.

I sat on the school wall and looked out for Dallas.

"Ally" a voice yelled. I turned to my left to see Dallas jogging up to me. I sighed with relief as I saw him dressed in a presentable tux.

_Good, I wont look like an idiot then._

I smiled and jumped off the wall, smiling at him. "Hey Dallas" I said with a wave. He smiled as he reached me, trying to catch his breath.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

I pierced my lips together and nodded. He took my hand and we began to walk. He led me to a classy restaurant, not too far away.

"Wow" I whispered, taken back, as we walked in. Dallas smirked at me

"It's amazing, right? Me and my mom used to always come here..." he smiled shyly at me.

_Crap, I'm awkward in these situations. What do I do? Hug him? Pat his back? Ignore that last sentence? _

"How many?" a waiter asked us as he approached us. I let out a breath, that I had been apparently holding.

"2 please" Dallas replied in a polite voice.

"Follow me, please" The waiter replied as he led us to a small table next to a huge fish tank. I wont be eating any fish tonight.

We ordered our drinks and sat there for a while, until Dallas actually took the effort to get to know me, not that I'm complaining...okay, I am. Who goes on a date with someone you barely know?!

He smiled at me "So Ally? What happened to that music store your dad used to own?" he asked.

I frowned "I don't think I remember telling you about it" I replied.

He paled and rubbed the back of his hand nervously "Yeah you did, you said your dad own a music store called something like snowflake boom" he said quickly.

I laughed "It's sonic boom, he, um he, sold it..."

Dallas raised a brow at me. "Are you sure? Seems like you're a little off today" he mumbled.

I sighed "It's this whole Austin thing, I'm sure you don't wanna' hear about it" I stressed. He shuttered.

"Hit me" he replied.

I cleared my throat "Well, before Austin, I didn't really...blend in, well actually I blended in a little too well. I was like a fly on the wall. Nobody even knew I existed. Then Austin came and he sat next to me, no questions asked. He just seems, different you know?... And you can stop me at any time!" I blushed and looked down at the table.

He chuckled "Seems Little Ally has a little crush" he said, a small smile on his face.

I ran my hands through my hair "I'm sorry Dallas. We're supposed to be on a date and I'm talking about another guy" I rambled on, a nervous habit of mine that I'm_ really_ trying to break.

He smirked "I thought you said this wasn't a date" he replied.

I smiled "Well you've impressed me. So I guess it's a date now"

* * *

We stopped outside of the school. "I can, take it from here" I mumbled, turning to face him. He frowned.

"Ally, it's 11pm, you could get mugged! Why wont you let me see your house?" he asked, looking hurt.

_Jesus, I didn't realize it was so late. _

I smiled wearily at him "I'm sorry Dallas, there's something I have to do, thanks for the amazing night" I replied.

He nodded and smiled in reply.

"No, I mean, really, thanks. It was one of the best dates I've been on"

_It's the only date you've been on. _

He brightened up "Really?" he asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek lightly.

"See you at school" I waved and walked home.

I sighed as I got out of sight of him, taking off my killer shoes.

The date, to be truthful, was great, but awkward. He wouldn't stop asking about my parents and my house. It just freaked me out since it seemed really...stalkerish and weird.

I froze as I entered my 'house'.

KILL. ME. NOW!

"What the flying fuck!" I screamed into the air. I threw my shoes and bag aside and groaned.

There was paper everywhere, along with trash, like wrappers from candy bars and shit. It was full-on trashed.

I sighed and picked up a couple of pieces of paper.

_'Told you to watch your back, bitch' _

_'Did you enjoy your date?'_

_'Might wanna fix your back door, because next time, we'll trash your face instead' _

_'You're not rich, lying whore!' _

_'If you don't tell everyone the truth, we will'_

Well at least I know it's a 'we' now...

I ripped up the paper in my hands and dropped it to the floor. I bent down and began to pick up the trash all around me. This will be yet, another long night.

* * *

**I feel like I'm apologising in every chapter of this story...**

**Meh, Sorry about the skipping scenes and the lack of detail in the date, I just wanted to get this chapter out-of-the-way so the real shit can happen in the next. I believe I smell some Auslly fluff coming, be very excited people:D**


	12. Moodiness and moments

**I know what you're all thinking and no, I havent vanished off the face of the earth.**

**Firstly; sorry I haven't update in a while, I've had the worst case of writers block ever! I know what I wanted to write, I just really couldn't write it down!**

* * *

**~Chapter 12: Moodiness** **and moments~**

"Ally, don't even test me, I'm really running out of patience!" Austin yelled at me.

"But I'm not the 'party person' I just don't see why I can't stay at home and wallow in my own self pity about how my social life sucks" I argued.

I was currently having a...disagreement, with Austin, basically he disagrees with everything I say. At the moment anyway. I seriously think it's his time of the month. If you know what I mean.

He rolled his eyes "Ally, you're going to Trish's Halloween party, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming" he hissed at me.

I pouted "Austin, please, don't make me go, I wont fit in, I'll be alone all night" I begged.

He huffed "Ally! I said you're going and that's that, stop being such an annoying brat. Now Trish is going to take you shopping after school and you're going to buy an outfit for the fuckin' party that you _will _attend" he partially screamed at me.

I gulped and nodded sheepishly. "Oh, um, o-okay" I stammered, running my sweaty palms together.

The bell suddenly rang and without a word of warning, Austin stood up and stormed out of the classroom, leaving me wondering what the hell I said wrong.

* * *

"I mean it's not like I said anything offensive to him" I explained to Trish.

Austin hadn't turned up at lunch. So it left me, Trish and Dez to get to know each other, but we passed that topic and started talking about the strangely interesting Austin Moon instead.

Trish nodded and drank and bit of her water "I bet you're right. It's 'guiod'.**(1)**" she replied with a shrug.

I sighed. "I feel so guilty. I think it's my fault he's upset" I mumbled.

"Hey guys, what I miss?" a voice asked as a body sat next to me. Austin.

I let out a sigh of relief as I realized he wasn't angry any more.

"Where have you been?" Trish asked, glaring at him.

He shrugged carelessly. "Around, I needed some time to myself." he turned to face me, making gestations for Trish and Dez to not pay attention, they nodded and began to talk about a new film coming out.

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier, I didn't mean it" he whispered, a small smile on his face.

I smiled back unintentionally and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "It's fine, I just thought I'd done something wrong" I replied sheepishly.

He shook his head "Not at all, it's, personal. I'll tell you some other time" he said with a wink.

I pierced my lips together, fighting off the urge to giggle like a lovestruck school girl – which I am.

"You don't have to go to this party tonight" Austin whispered to me. I turned to face him and I realized he was a little too close for comfort. I looked down and shook my head.

"I'll go, it's fine. Remember? I have no social life, so maybe this will help that out. Besides maybe Dallas will be there" I replied with a grin.

I really couldn't help myself. Every time I mention Dallas, Austin gets this adorable look on his face. It just makes me swoon, so, I bring up Dallas when I can. Nearly every waking second.

He rolled his eyes "Seriously Ally, stop talking about that guy, it's annoying" he mumbled. I smiled and nodded.

"He's hot" I argued. I'm one evil girl.

He tensed up "Being hot isn't that important, what ever happened to having brains?" he asked.

I laughed "Alright, Albert Ernestine, I'll stop talking about him now"

He sighed and smiled. "Hey, you better save me a dance at Trish's party"

I froze "D-d-dance? I don't think that's a good idea" I stammered.

He frowned and pouted a little "Why? It's only dancing" he replied. I sighed.

"I really, really can't dance, last time I danced I was 12 and I broke the other guy's foot...after I broke his nose" I mumbled.

He raised a brow and laughed a little. "It's not funny!" I argued.

He smirked and nodded "Trust me Alls, it is. You must be pretty bad to break is foot _and_ his nose" he said, another burst of laughter coming out of him.

I avoided his gaze and looked down at the table. I heard his laugh clam down and I felt his shoulder hit mine softly. I looked up and smiled reassuringly.

"Sorry Alls, I need to learn when to stop" he mumbled.

I shook my head and smiled "It's cool. I do stuck badly. But, I'll dance with you, just be careful, a few bones may get broken" I grinned.

"As long as I get to dance with you" he said with another wink. I felt my cheeks heat up. I looked straight at him, he gazed back. I gulped and didn't shift my eyes.

* * *

"So what kind of outfit do you want? Dress, skirt, tight jeans? You totally need to wear leather pants!" Trish asked me as she looked around the store.

"Um, it's a Halloween party, don't we need like, a scary costume?" I asked, trying not to look at the lacy underwear at the end of the store. It was harder than it sounds when all the colors are neon.

She scoffed "Ally, I have a feeling you haven't been to a Halloween party before, or any party for that matter, So sit back and Um, I'll choose your outfit." she said with a smirk.

"Great, I'll end up being a slutty bunny or maybe a mouse." I mumbled.

She laughed and held up some black ears.

"I was joking!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes and placed the ears back, eyeing up a tight red, leather dress. Why leather?

Oh god, things just seem to be getting better...

She tossed the dress to me and began to hunt around for some more outfits.

"Trish! This is not my style" I argued.

She sighed "Do you want to get any guys attention tonight?" she asked.

I cleared my throat "Maybe one guy" I mumbled.

She smiled cockily "Then let auntie Trish help you out with your problems"

I grimaced "That sounded too much like a euphemism" I mumbled. She shot me a glare.

"Don't be so narrow-minded, rude girl" she said in a posh accent and carried on shopping.

I'm seriously the only girl I've ever met who hates shopping! I can't stand it, it gives me arm ache, I get tired and snappy, I never find anything I want and I hate making decisions.

"Ally! Are you even listening to me?" Trish asked.

I blinked and nodded slowly. She arched a brow at me "Really? What did I say?" she asked.

I frowned and thought "Um, that we finished shopping and now we can go?" I asked hopefully. She stared back at me, emotionless.

"No, I said, let's go try on these" she held up her hands, which were holding piles of outfits.

I groaned "Can't you try them on while I go get a smoothie?" I asked.

She didn't reply, she just pointed to the change room. I pouted and walked over, snatching the clothes out from her hands and pulling the drapes across.

I looked at a few dresses.

Wow, most of them either made me look like _a)_ a street-walker _b)_ desperate or _c)_ all the above. I sighed and went through some more. I froze when I saw it. You know? _The _dress. That Dress that makes you wanna wear it everyday.

It was fancy. And short, lets not forget that. VERY short to my taste. But it was so...amazing.

It was a dark shade of purple, cutting off at the mid-thigh, the top half was covered in silver glitter, showing off a little cleavage but not too much that it made it look trashy, and the bottom had small ruffles.

I pulled off my current dress and changed into the other one. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror before walking out.

"Oh my god! I knew you'd pick that one. Wow it's so pretty. Here, try these on"

She passed me a pair of purple high heel shoes, the same shade of purple, a rose on the opening. I sat down and slipped them on. I stood up and brushed my dress down.

"It's a little Dressy don't you think? Do you think I'll stand out at all?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but for all the good reasons. You look hot, in a none lesbian crush sort of way. And don't worry most girls who go to these parties dress way over the top anyway" she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

I laughed and trailed my hands down the side of the dress. I stopped as I felt a hard tag. I took a deep breath and read it, my mouth dropping open.

"Um Trish. It's $800" I said.

She gasped "It's on sale!" she screamed excitedly. I widened my eyes.

"I can't afford that money" I replied.

Shit! Great now I have to think of another stupid lie.

She narrowed my eyes at me "When you apparently come to school in a privet jet"

Why did I even say that?!

I laughed nervously "Um, my parents have cut my share off. I'm dry. They want me to see what it's like with no money" I spat out.

She nodded "I understand that. Don't worry it's all on me, Inducing your hair" she replied.

I snapped my hands up to my hair and patted it down with my palms.

"Trish, I can't let you pay for all that. It wouldn't be fair" I argued.

She grinned at me. "Don't' worry you'll be paying me back, you can help me tidy the house after the party."

I smiled and nodded. "Can't be that bad"

She just laughed and grabbed the rest of the dresses. "Yeah okay. You get dressed and I'll put all these pathetic excuses for clothes back, oh and you're getting ready at my house. Because you're also helping me set up" she grinned and walked off.

I'd started to take a serious liking to Trish. Since she was my first female friend. Well, one of my first actual friends. It was nice to have someone to talk to about 'girl problems' not that I've had the chance to talk to her about that yet.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. Just like I had been doing for the past hour. My outfit. My hair. My make up. Me. It just looked so amazing. I feel like I should be walking down a red carpet.

Trish had literally made me get my hair done. She pushed me into the chair and told me if I got up she'd tell them to shave all my hair off, so I decided not to move. They gave me bouncy sausage curls and the back of my hair was clipped up into a neat up-do. It looked great. I was just amazed by how much it all cost.

And plus the dress, it chafes. Not very comfortable at all. As well as the shoes being a little bit too big for me. Can this night get any better?

"Ally! If you don't get out of that bathroom in 10 seconds I will personally gave you a swirly" Trish screamed, banging on the door. I glanced at myself one more time before opening the door and smiling innocently.

"You've been in that bathroom for an hour now! You are so lucky we have a downstairs bathroom, or up here wouldn't have been pretty" she hissed.

"Too much information. Are we done? Are people on their way?" I asked.

She flew her hands up in the air "Ally dear, people started arriving 30 minutes ago, the house is almost full down stairs. Oh and by the way, don't go in my parents room, there are people in there that are...you know, getting it on" she grimace before leading me down stairs. "Oh and by the way, Austin's looking for you something about dancing" she winked and walked off in another direction.

I huffed and wondered around the house. I avoided the girls in the living room that pushed themself's so hard against a guy that they almost knocked them over.

And the guys that gave me that look that says I'll-bang-anything-that-moves. Yeah, it was a pretty crappy party.

Trish was right though. A lot of girls went way o.t.t with their outfits, some girls wore _just_ underwear. Do people have any self-respect? So technically I did fit in.

I walked around the house again until I felt an arm grab a hold of my shoulder. I rolled my eyes "Touch me again and I'll fly kick your ass" I snapped and turned to face them. I gulped and smiled wearily. "Sorry Austin" I mumbled over the loud music.

He grinned at me "You still owe me a dance, Miss Dawson" he replied. I blinked and smiled, a blush sneaking onto my cheeks.

"Get ready for a few broken bones then, Mr Moon" I said whilst mimicking him. He chuckled and took my hand, leading me to the middle of the room. We dodged the other sweaty, dancing bodies.

Like it was almost fate, a slow song began to play. Making it sound like I was at somebody's funeral. Austin smirked and snaked his arms around my waist, in the mean time my hands shyly made their way around his neck.

We swayed in time to the music. I stared down at my feet, making sure I didn't stand on anybody else's.

"Ally, look up. Please" his hot breath hit my neck, moistening it ever so slightly. I shivered and slowly lifted my head up. I scanned his face for a while until our eyes locked and I couldn't bring myself to look away from them.

It wasn't the fact that I had a massive, girly, can't-be-ignored crush on him. Actually, yes, It was that and the fact that he was pressed up against me so I could almost feel his perfect body. Well I imagine it to be perfect, I haven't had the satisfaction to actually see him topless.

I gulped and smiled wearily at him. "I have something to tell you" he mumbled. I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed and frowned a little, causing cute little lines of frustration to appear on his forehead. "Well, I have this...friend" he murmured.

Ah, the old 'friend' card.

"Really? And what about your _friend?_" I asked, stretching out the last part. He cleared his throat, stay swaying my body gently.

"He likes this girl"

I Froze, feeling my heart shatter. I faked a smile and nodded.

"And she doesn't really notice him that much, he feels invisible and he-he doesn't really know what to do" he continued.

I know how _that _feels.

He was definitely crushing on a popular. A perfect, lip gloss wearing, actually rich, popular girl. Or guy. Maybe.

I snapped put of my thoughts "How-How can I help your_ friend_?" I asked.

He looked up to me and grinned "I think we both know I'm talking about myself... Help me by doing me a favour" he replied as the music began to fade out.

"And what's that?" I asked. He smirked and began to lean in.

My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. Oh my god. Am I dreaming?

"Kiss me back" he whispered. He moved in closer as his grip tightened on my waist, forcing me forward.

"Okay" I whispered back.

He smiled as his eyes closed, and our faces came closer. I felt my eyes droop down and close.

This is it!

I gulped as me came almost centimetres apart. "EVERYBODY OUT OF MY HOUSE, MY PARENTS ARE COMING BACK EARLY, GET OUT! CODE RED, I REPEAT; CODE RED" Trish's voice screamed through the house. I jumped back and managed to get my breathing back to normal.

I looked up at Austin, and he seemed pretty pissed.

* * *

**(1): 'guiod' is _guy_ and _period_ mixed together, and yes, I made that up...I hope because I'm quite proud of it:D**


	13. I lied about everything

**Hello! Sorry for the wait again. But hopefully this will make up for it**

* * *

**~Chapter Thirteen: I lied about everything~**

I stared at him for a few seconds, I then realized something. His eyes were blood-shot, his body couldn't keep still he was swaying on his feet, and there was a horrible stench of...something on him. He was drunk. I'm sure of it. No too drunk, maybe tipsy, but drunk enough to try to kiss me. I took a step back from him and scoffed.

"What is it?" he asked. I shot him a death glare.

"How could you? And I actually though all that crap you said was true" I mumbled.

He took a step towards me, earning a scowl from me. "I don't understand" he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"You're drunk Austin. Just go home" I yelled.

The house was empty now apart from Austin and me and Trish somewhere, and it showed the horrible mess that people had left. He didn't move, he just stood there, staring at me.

"Get out! I need to help Trish" I yelled, pushing his chest.

He through his hands up in the air. "Fine. Whatever" he mumbled, sticking his hands into his pockets and waking out.

I sighed and began to pick up some of the red cups scattered around. "What happened there?" a voice asked.

I turned around and shrugged "I don't know, Trish. I thought he actually wanted to kiss me, I guess the alcohol just got to him" I replied.

She arched a brow at me "Um Ally. There's no alcohol here" she mumbled. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"But-but he was drunk! I swear he was" I argued.

She shrugged "He could have drunk it before he came. Or you just jumped to a conclusion" she replied.

I groaned and threw the cups away "Great, I've probably pissed him of to the max. He was already in a bad mood" I muttered.

"Look, Dez told me something" Trish said as she walked over to me.

"What?" I asked.

She sighed "He only told me that Austin has a good reason to be pissed off. He didn't even tell Dez why he was in such a bad mood. But he's been acting really wired. He invited Dez round to his house yesterday, then he rang him up and cancelled a few hours after. He sounded really stressed out" she explained.

I shut my eyes and massaged my temples. "Maybe I should just talk to him, ask him what's wrong" I thought out loud.

Trish shrugged "It couldn't hurt I guess. Just make sure you don't accuse him of being drunk this time"

I pouted "He wasn't drunk, he was tipsy. I know he was" I argued. Even though I knew he wasn't and I was just being an idiot.

She rolled her eyes at me "Whatever, you need to tell him not me. You know, because I'm a good friend I'll let you go and see him now"

I smiled and dropped the trash I was holding in my hands

"I didn't mean trash the place more. You know, just go before I change my mind" she mumbled.

"I love you, Trish!" I laughed and walked out of the house, walking back in seconds later "Where does he live?" I asked sheepishly.

* * *

_Okay, 120, 121, 122! Aha! Found him. Okay that didn't sound stalkerish at all. Just shut. God! _

Holy shit his house is bigger than Dallas'

I shook my head and slowly walked up to the door. I raised my hand and knocked 3 times. I gulped slightly as I heard footsteps from behind the door. The door suddenly swung open, reliving Austin, still looking extremely annoyed.

He eyed me and his eyes darkened. Yep, I don't think we're on good terms at the moment.

"Yes?" he asked, breaking me out of my concentration.

I smiled shyly "I wanted to apologise, can I come in?" I asked nervously.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't we just talk it out tomorrow?" he asked.

I sighed "Austin please, I feel really bad about all this" I stressed.

He rolled his eyes and stepped aside, letting me in. I quickly walked in, staring in awe at his house. He led me through to his living room and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him awkwardly playing with the bottom of my dress.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you for no reason" I mumbled.

"You must have a reason" he snapped.

I avoided his eyes "I thought you'd been drinking. I guess I was just worried about you" I replied.

"I wasn't drinking, I thought about it but I didnt. And stop worrying I don't need some stupid girl worrying about me twenty-four seven" he hissed.

I glared at him "Excuse me? I'm not just 'some girl'. You should be grateful that I'm trying to look after you" I snapped back.

"I don't need you to look after me! Just stay out of my personal life." he argued. I scoffed and stood up.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm just trying to help you" I yelled.

He stood up and faced me "I don't need help from a stuck up, rich snob, like you" he yelled back.

I rolled my eyes "So this is all about money?" I asked.

He laughed dryly "You really don't get it do you? Take a good look around Ally. Where's my parents? Why is this place so empty? Big house for just one person, right? You have _everything_ and you take it all for granted. You have parents that love you. Money. Everything."

I looked around and realized he was in fact, right. I frowned. "Why? Where are your parents" I asked.

He turned away from me. "When I was 6 my dad got a huge raise and he became obsessed with his job, trying to earn us money all the time. When I turned 8 his job then took my mom on-board. She became like him. They soon enough got a load amount of money but it never was enough for them, so they started going on business trips, leaving me alone. I've practically been an orphan since I was about 8. My mom and dad just went another business trip yesterday for a whole year. It's like they've just forgotten about me" he explained.

A feeling of guilt rushed over me. No wonder he was acting like this.

"I'm really sorry Austin, I should've noticed. I know how you feel" I mumbled.

His head snapped up as he glared at me "I don't need your pity and don't give me that 'I know how you feel' crap. At least you have parents" he screamed.

The guilt was soon replaced by anger. I gritted my teeth. "At least I have parents? Wow you're more delusional than I thought!" I yelled.

His glare deepened. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

_Here it comes_

I stood up straight "I was 7 when I lost my mom, shortly followed after my dad" I replied.

He rolled his eyes "Don't bullshit, I know you have both of your parents"

"Just shut up for one second!" I screamed. He closed his mouth. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I lied. Both of my parents are dead. My mom was murdered in front of me when I was 7 and my father committed suicide a year later." I felt tears prick at my eyes. He remained silent.

"I lied about everything. I live alone in an abandoned house, so I don't have to go into care. My parents are dead. And I'm not rich"

* * *

**I'm gonna leave it there :D Whahaha! I'll update a.s.a.p**


	14. I'm really Sorry

**Everybody have a good Halloween? It fucking pissed it down here, as usual...**

* * *

**~Chapter fourteen: I'm really Sorry~**

"_I lied about everything. I live alone in an abandoned house, so I don't have to go into care. My parents are dead. And I'm not rich" _

I opened my eyes again. He stood there staring at me, a look of disbelief, annoyance, hurt and pure hatred on his face.

I gulped and decided to explain myself. Or at least apologise

"I'm sorry I never told you Austin it's just I didn't know how-" he cut me off.

"Save it Ally. I'm not pissed off by the fact you lied to me. I'm pissed off by the fact you actually think I would care, maybe even feel sorry for you?! Well I don't" he spat. I felt my mouth drop open. I couldn't place what I felt.

Anger? No.

Confusion? A little.

Disappointment? Nope

Regret? Kinda'

Hatred? Hell no.

Hurt? Hell yes.

I blinked and opened my mouth to reply, a squeaking noise coming out. "You-you don't care?" I asked.

He sighed "I'm sorry. I just don't. I would've done about 5 minutes ago. But now, it's like I don't even know you" he mumbled.

I scoffed "Well it's nice to know you'll always be there for me! Jesus Christ Austin, it's not like I told you I bombed an orphanage. It's my own screw up that's been going on for years now" I replied.

He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. "So you're not rich?" I shook my head sheepishly "Why did you lie to me?" he asked.

I let out a deep breath and twiddled my thumbs around one another. "I was invisible at school and you were the first person to actually talk to me, I thought that you'd stop talking to me if I wasn't rich" I explained.

He frowned "Well that was stupid. You don't judge someone from the amount of money they have" he argued.

"Well, you don't. But everybody else in our school does. Trust me Austin, I should know" I muttered dryly.

He rolled his eyes "Don't even bother Ally. Save the sob story for a friend, I can tell you don't trust me enough to act like one. You know what just get out" he spat.

I stood still, refusing to move. "Austin please just let me explain, I don't wanna' leave like this" I begged.

"I don't want you to explain, I want you to get out and never speak to me again" he hissed.

I nodded and headed to the door, stepping out into the open. I turned around and sighed. "I'm really sorry" I whispered.

"Yeah, well, so am I" he mumbled and closed the door after me.

I reached up for the necklace around my neck and pulled it off roughly, along with all my other jewellery. I threw it all on the floor before I stumbled lazily to the floor. I let out a high pitch scream and rested my forehead on the cold ground. Well it's official, this is my ever metal breakdown, and it was caused by a guy, how cliché. I clenched my fists together until I heard a sickening crack sound.

I licked my lips, tasting a salty, sour taste. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and stood up slowly. I kicked the jewellery to the side and began to walk back. I ignored the death glares I got from other people, glaring back at some.

I sighed as I reached the horrible looking building, walking round to the back of it. I groaned as I glanced inside, seeing a shadow. This time I wasn't going to act like a pussy. I was going to stand tall and show them whose boss. I hope.

I took a deep breath and entered the house.

"Look, whoever you are, I've had a shit day, and I've probably lost the only person that I ever cared for. So if you don't get the fuck out of my house in 3 seconds I'll hit you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." I screamed through the house.

There was a moment of silence, then a small, very unfriendly laugh. "That's not the way you should be talking to a friend" the voice said as they walked up to me

My mouth dropped open "Dallas?!" I yelled.

He nodded and smiled at me "Hey Alls. You know. This kinda' does remind me of my house" he said sarcastically. I laughed nervously.

I crossed my arms tightly "You're the person whose been breaking into my house?" I asked.

He smirked and nodded "Surprise, slut" he spat.

Oh...my god, Can this day get any worse?

He grabbed my wrist tightly, apparently so...

* * *

**Hey guys, congratulations to whoever guessed Dallas was the ass hole who was trashing Ally's house, it will all be explained soon.**

**And don't worry Austin can't be pissed forever ;) I should know**


	15. Will he Wont he

**GOD, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, to me it feels like it's been forever, you can blame my school. They just bombarded me with homework, they don't understand that fact that I do actually have a life outside of school...Anyway.**

* * *

**~Chapter 15: Will he. Wont he...~**

"But-But.." my voice trailed off as I yanked my wrist out of his grasp.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "It's not that hard to work out, Alls" he snapped.

I winced as he took a step towards me. A floor board creaked eerily.

"Care to explain?" I asked nervously

He laughed a little "You look terrified"

I scoffed "Well, you just broke into my house and have been doing for the past, I don't know, 2 weeks, trashing it and giving me death treats! Excuse me if I'm not offering you a cold beverage!" I screamed.

He didn't even blink. He just stood there, staring at me like he was trying to crack some kind of impossible code.

He rolled my eyes "Isn't it a little obvious, Darlin? Remember that story I told you about my dad? Well your dad was my dad's boss. And the reason my life is so screwed up at the moment" he spat.

I gulped and ran my fingers through my hair awkwardly. He sighed and rubbed his temples, mumbling quietly to himself.

"Look, It's not just me who wants...lets call it payback. My dad still does too" He explained.

I frowned "But, we were..on a date and I came and the house was trashed and there were more death threats. It couldn't have been you!" I argued.

He groaned "I got help, okay? Just shut up for one second and maybe I'll explain all this to you" he hissed.

I cleared my throat and nodded.

He began to rub his temples again "You already know the story of my dad, right?" I nodded. "Well, I didn't really, tell you the whole thing and I might have skipped some of the truth. Your dad and my dad were best friends. Like I told you; your dad was my dad's boss, but they didn't really care about all that they just liked working together. But then, Your mom came along, she was new in town and they were the first people she met in Miami, so she came to visit them a lot. They both fell for her straight away. In just a few weeks they turned against each other. In the end your mom chose your dad, obviously. And my dad was left with a broken heart, my dad wouldn't forgive him after that, he would purposely show up late for work, damage things and make your dad pay for it, stuff like that. In the end your dad fired him and the rest is history, my dad went insane." he explained.

I sighed "I'm really sorry about that Dallas. But, I don't get why you have to take it out on me"

He chuckled "It's not me, I thought you would have figured it out by now, it's all my dad, when I brought you to my house, I didn't say your last name because I knew my dad would do something to you, but he figured it out, he knew you were a Dawson when he first saw you, but he kept quiet. He told me to stay away from you. Then the next day he said he had a 'better' idea. We both knew you lived alone, here in this...place. So we-well _he_ decided that we should take away the only thing you have left in the world; your house" he replied.

"so, you don't really want to do all this?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Of course I don't. You're a sweet girl Ally and I do really like you, I just can't deny my dad after all he's been through" he mumbled.

"So, um, what you gonna' do?" I asked hesitantly.

This could end up really good, where Dallas apologies and it's all fairy tales and lolly pops. OR it could end extremely badly, where Dallas does what his father asked him to do.

He shrugged and then let out a frustrated breath. "I;m really sorry, Ally" he murmured. "I have to do this"

* * *

**Blah. That was so bad, and short. My brains gone dead and has been for about a week now. But hey at least I updated. Any idea what Dallas' father asked him to do? If so please tell me, I'll love you eternally. **


	16. That's a bit too far, Don't you think

**So, you should know, I can't stand _writing_ drama, I actually suck at writing it. So here's a heads up if it sucks eggs. I apologise.**

* * *

_**~Chapter 16: That's a bit too far, Don't you think~**_

I arched a brow "Really? You _have_ to do this?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes "Don't get cocky Ally, You don't know what he's like" he replied.

I scoffed "Dallas don't be a pig. Nobody's forcing you to do this! You have rights you know" I argued back. He stormed up to me and pushed me roughly against the wall, pushing his arm against my neck cutting off my airways. I gasped for air and my whole body stiffened up.

"Don't fuck with me Ally! I can get pissed off easily" he hissed. I shot him a death glare and spat in his face. He instantly dropped me to the floor and wiped it off. "You bitch" he spat.

I stood up and glared at him for the second time "Fuck you Dallas. Touch me again and you wont be able to have kids later on!" I hissed back.

He stormed up to me "Ally. You're really not making this any better" he replied.

I rolled my eyes, astonished at my new-found confidence.

To be pretty honest with myself, I knew deep down that I was shitting myself. "I really don't think it was all going to be candy canes and lollipops to start with anyway, Why not spice things up along the way instead?" I asked rhetorically.

I don't know what happened. One minute he was glaring at me, the next he was inches away from me, fist raised. Then it all turns black.

* * *

_My eyes fluttered open as a bright light blinded my view. "Ally! You're awake!" a voice practically screamed at me. I looked towards them and squinted my eyes. I saw a blurry figure, towering over me. _

_I blinked a few times, the figure becoming a little clearer. I frowned "where am I?" I asked. The person smiled as their mouth became a clear view, their perfect white teeth stood out. I blinked again. _

_"We're at your house. If you could even call it that" they replied._

_I sighed and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and blinked again. The mop of blonde hair came into view. I arched a brow. _

"_Austin? I thought you were mad at me" I wondered out loud. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged._

"_I couldn't say mad at you Alls" he mumbled._

_I smiled "Aw that's so sweet" I cooed. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a tight hug. _

_I immediately hugged back and closed my eyes, resting my chin on his shoulder. He pulled away and looked at me._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" he asked._

_I looked down at my feet "I'm so sorry. I should've trusted you, but I was scared that I was going to lose you." I muttered. _

_He chuckled softly "Why would you be scared of that?" he asked._

_I glanced up at him for a quick second before looking straight down again. I gulped and played with my fingers, linking them together. "Because-because you're the most important person in my life. You were the first person to not judge me on the way I look. You just befriended me, no questions asked. Nobody's ever cared for me the way you have. It's just...special" I replied._

_I sighed "Sorry. I'm pulling all this crap out on you, it's not fair-" he reached out and lifted my chin up. _

"_Would you stop talking for one second?" he asked with an arrogant smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and smiled back._

"_Sorry" I mumbled._

_He sighed "Stop apologizing. I should be doing that, I did freak out on you. So, I'm sorry" he whispered._

_I nodded. "I'm just glad you're not mad at me" I whispered back. We both looked up into each others eyes. _

_I stared back at him in some sort of trance. I felt my eyes flutter closed, the last thing I saw was him leaning in towards me. My eyes opened again as our lips met. I instantly closed them again. _

_I don't really believe in that 'special moment' shit. But, I think this comes pretty close to what people describe at as. Yes, I felt sparks. Yes, my lips tingled. Yes, my stomach started doing massive flips so it felt like I was going to throw up. But, My knees didn't go weak, maybe because I was sitting down. and no, I didn't smile into the kiss, because our teeth would probably bash and that would be a total mood kill. _

_However, Our lips fitted perfectly together. It wasn't anything like I would imagine it would be. In fact, it was extremely uncoördinated and sloppy. But passionate and sensual at the same time. If that's possible. _

_We both pulled away and smiled widely at each other. He rested his hands on my shoulder and began shaking me. _

"_Ally" he yelled. I frowned. That wasn't Austin's voice. It sounded like...Dallas?_

_He shook me harder and his breathing quickened._

_What the hell is going on?!_

"_Ally! You have to wake up! Now" he ordered. Yep, that was Dallas._

_I squeezed my eyes shut and everything became black once again._

* * *

"Ally! Wake up!" a voice boomed.

I groaned "No. Mom, 5 more minutes. I'm having a good dream" I heard myself say. The voice huffed.

"Ally fuckin' wake up" they screamed. A sharp shooting pain came across my cheek and I quickly sat up to see Dallas staring at me, wide-eyed.

I touched my cheek and winced as the sharp tingling reappeared. "You fuckin' slapped me!" I yelled in disbelief.

He rolled my eyes at me "I think we have more dramatic measures at hand. Besides, you didn't wake up" he argued.

I shook my head "Wait. What dramatic measures?" I asked.

It suddenly hit me.

The smell. The heat. The sound. The bright light.

I completely froze as I looked in Dallas' eyes and saw the flicker of orange.

**Holy shit. My house was on fire!**

I stared back at Dallas "What the fuck did you do?!" I screamed.

"I think you should yell at me later. That fire is getting pretty out of hand" He pointed out.

I turned around hesitantly to see the burning mess behind me. I gasped and stood up. I turned back to Dallas and slapped him, instead of trying to get out, I said the most obvious thing that could ever be pointed out: "You set my house on fire!"

* * *

**So there, I went with the fire idea. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed I love you all soo much! And I'm forever grateful for you all!**


	17. Left to die

**I'm getting better with updates! Hopefully I can keep it up, I'm going to try to finish this story in the next week or two so maybe they'll be updates everyday, who knows.**

* * *

_**~chapter 17: Left to die~**_

He smiled sheepishly at me and nodded.

I stared at him. "You. Set. My. House. On. fire!" I repeated. He took a step back from and held his hands up in defense.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't think it would spread this fast!" he argued.

I scoffed "It's fire you idiot! Of course it spreads fast!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling at me" he groaned.

I rolled my eyes "You're insane! Completely over the top mental! I can't believe you set my house on fire. Fuckin' fire. Why couldn't you just do something normal? Why fire?!" I screamed.

He shrugged "It means you have nowhere to live." he replied.

I gritted my teeth "It wasn't exactly the best house anyway." I spat.

He nodded "Yeah. It was pretty crappy" he mumbled.

"And I suppose fire makes it look a lot prettier, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

He glanced behind me "Not really, no" he answered.

I sighed "That was rhetorical. Seriously there's a huge fire behind me, spreading like, well like, Fire! And we're yelling at each other like a married couple. How in the hell do we get out of here?" I asked.

He shrugged "I don't know, I thought I'd be outta' here by now" he admitted.

I raised a brow "So not only were you planning on destroying my house, but you also were going to leave me in the building to burn to death?" he nodded sheepishly

"What a nice way to go" I mumbled.

"Why hasn't someone called 911 yet?" he asked.

I huffed "If you haven't noticed, my house hasn't got many neighbors. It's up to us, now, have you got a phone on you?" I asked.

He shook his head "Have you?" he asked.

I laughed dryly "Have you seen how I live? Do you honestly think I can afford a freakin' phone?" I screamed.

"Whoa, no need to flip out on me, it's not my fault-" he was cut of by a loud crash.

I froze, terrified to look behind me. "What's going on?" I asked.

He didn't move, his gaze still held on the fire behind me.

"Dallas, what's happening?" I asked.

He looked at me. "The buildings collapsing...really fast. It looks like it's going to come completely down in next 5 minutes." he replied.

I went onto statue mode. Completely. And there were 3 very good reasons why that was a bad idea:

1. Dallas could easily leave me here alone, even though the fire was blocking the back door, so luckily the smoke was heading outside due to the fact my 'back door' was just a huge hole in the wall now, also the front door was jammed shut and impossible to open and has been since I moved in here.

2. The fire was spreading super fast. And my 'house' was collapsing, probably on top of us soon enough.

3. There was a huge, hot, dangerous fire behind me.

I blinked repeatedly, trying to find the ability to move again. I managed to shuffle on each foot and looked up at Dallas.

"Holy hell Dallas, what are we gonna do?" I clutched onto my throat as I felt the wind finally blow the smoke into the house, causing a black cloud so surround us. I broke out into a coughing fit, as Dallas gasped for air.

"Still think this was a good idea, ass hole?" I choked out.

The smoke disappeared outside again after a few moments, still leaving my airways blocked up and burning.

"Ally, we have to get out" Dallas stressed.

I coughed again "Really? Wow, I was actually going to stay here and tan!" I replied sarcastically.

"Wow you're in a pissy mood" he snapped.

I decided not to answer and save my breath. I finally turned around and gasped.

The heat hit my face insatiably, causing my eyes to burn and snap shut. I hissed and covered my face with my hands. The heat was unbearable, feeling like tiny pieces of glass shattering into your skin. I managed to open my eyes for a few seconds, seeing a small gap between the fire and the door. It was only a few minutes before the fire would swallow it though.

I turned back to Dallas "There's a gap! We have to jump it" I told him.

He stared at me with a _'no way am I doing that'_ look. I sighed and grabbed his hand.

As much as a hate him at the moment plus he caused the fire, I couldn't exactly live with myself if I got free while he burnt to death.

I dragged him towards the fire. "Ally! Stop, you're going to kill us both" he stressed, as he tried to get out of my grasp.

I groaned and pulled him towards "Look here you fire starting, long-haired, idiotic prick, it's either jumping through that gap, and maybe getting out of this fire. Or you can stay here and feel your flesh burn while you scream for help!" I snapped, wincing as the image of what I just described finding its way into my mind.

He stared at me wide-eyed. He took a deep breath "If we don't make it, I'm really sorry about all this, you're actually, sorta' okay" he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at him "Nice time to choose to apologise. Now let's go." I clung onto his hand as I bit my lip, debating whether to:

Jump and pull him with me, hoping for the best or Push him out of the opening and follow after him.

I decided to go for the latter. I took a deep breath and brought Dallas in front of me.

"When I count to 3, you jump, got it?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly.

I gulped "One" I whispered, shutting my eyes.

"Two" I continued.

I let go of his hand and moved them both to his back "Three" I yelled and pushed him. I kept my eyes shut. There was moment of silence, then a loud piercing yell.

Holy shit, I killed Dallas. I freakin' killed him.

"I'm out!" he yelled. I frowned and opened my eyes and sighed with relief. I didn't kill him, obviously.

"C'mon Ally" he yelled.

I blinked away the burning in my eyes from facing the fire again. "I'm coming" I mumbled.

I stood there for a while longer. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Dallas. I can't I'm too scared" I yelled.

"Ally, you have to jump, The whole buildings going to collapse any moment now, the fire has already spread to the rest of the house" he stressed.

He was right, the fire was now out of control, ushering its way around me to the rest of the building.

I sighed and walked a step towards the fire, gasping as the heat increased. I felt my knees begin to shake.

"Ally! Fuckin' jump" Dallas yelled.

"I-I-I" I stammered.

I didn't want to admit it out loud. But, truth be told, I desperately wanted Austin.

I wanted to go back to normal. I don't care if he didn't know how I lived. At least I'd be happy. And I wouldn't about to be risking my life by jumping into a fire.

I shut my eyes tightly and let out gasps of air. "Ally, you have to jump right now, I can see it collapsing" he yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked at Dallas "I can't! I really can't!" I cried. I felt weak and helpless. I knew I had to jump, but I couldn't bring myself to do. If this was movie, by now my knight in shining armour would come and save me. But, no, I'm stuck with Dallas, the idiot who started the fire.

I sighed "Come on Ally" I whispered to myself.

I took a step back "I'm gonna' jump" I yelled, making it sound like I was about to commit suicide.

Dallas smiled a little. "You can do it, just jump!" he yelled.

I nodded and took a few more steps back. I bit my lip and shut my eyes. I began to run up to the gap, and fire. I stopped mid-run as another crash rang through the house.

"Ally!" I heard a voice scream before I felt my body hit the ground.

I blacked out for a second, before opening my eyes again. I felt a heavy weight on my legs and looked down to see rubble and bricks covering my body, waist down. I then felt the shooting pain hit me, and I screamed in pain.

"Ally?" Dallas asked hesitantly.

I looked up "I can't move! There's all this crap on me, oh god it hurts so much" I screamed.

He tried to look in as the fire covered more of the gap. "Dallas, help me, please" I begged.

He sighed and looked to me, then to the open, then back at me. "I'm so sorry Ally" he replied before running off.

* * *

**I think I'll leave it there:D Mwhaha! Seriously guys I can't write drama for shit so I'm sorry if this was really crappy...**


	18. Surprise!

**SPOILER ALERT, you have been warned: Ally does NOT die. Just to clear things up, I already faked a death in my other story, you all went mental, and that was enough fake deaths for me...**

**2 days in a freaking row! woohoo **

**Onwards my friends!**

* * *

_**~chapter 18: Surprise!~**_

"Dallas!" I cried after him.

I sniffed and felt a burning in my chest, probably worry or regret.

So this is how it ends I guess. A fire. Crushed under all this, burning to death. All because I didn't freakin' jump. Maybe if I did I would be free, laughing about this.

Well there is one upside to this, a couple actually, one being now I'll be with my parents again. Finally. Another that I wont have to face Austin and not face the fact that he might have never forgiven me. And there's the upside that when I do die, I'm going to haunt the shit out of Dallas! That twat-faced ass hole. Why would you just run away like that? Surely people with a consonance would at least try to help? But no, not him, the chicken. Running away when he's out, leaving me behind to choke on the ashes.

There was a loud piercing siren and yelling.

I stopped in thought as I heard yelling from outside. "She's in there!" a voice screamed.

I felt tears roll down my cheek, either I was hallucinating from the smoke or, I was about to get rescued.

"One! Two! Three!" a large masculine voice yelled. Before I knew it, I saw figures running towards me.

I smiled slightly to myself, feeling tired. I let my eyes close slowly. Darkness over came me.

* * *

Lets reflect, shall we? Let's reflect on what's happened over the last couple of months, 5-6 to narrow it down.

I was known as a nobody, a shadow in a dimmed light that everybody ignored. Even the teachers thought I was a waste of space. I thought it too. I was alone for so long, and I gave up a long time ago.

Then, to my amazement, a blonde haired, brown-eyed angel came up to me, took one look at me, sat down, and actually smiled AND spoke to me. No 'What do your parents do?' or 'why are your clothes so filthy?'

Nope, none of that, it was just 'Hey, I'm Austin' and that was that, friends. He was the definition of open-hearted.

Then, he introduced me to other people, and boom, I had 3 news friends. 3 people who actually took notice in my existence. Maybe it was that fact that made it all go to my head and made me come across as a bit of a...stuck up brat? Yeah pretty much.

I mean, 'I get a private jet to school everyday!' what the hell was I thinking? And to Austin too. The guy who just stopped believing in the tooth fairy at 17, not that he told me that at all...

Maybe I wasn't meant to have friends, who knows?

Then Dallas I'm-a-fire-starting-ass-hole comes into the picture. And instantly I can see something off about him. Not only does he yell at me the first time he sees me, but the next day he apologies and acts like we're BFF'S or something?! I should've seen it coming.

And then, some random idiot (Dallas and his friends, but I didn't know that at the time) started trashing my house, threatening me!

And then my favorite part of the 5-6 months, not. Austin finds out the truth. I tell him the truth. I didn't expect him to be all 'well that's fine because actually, I'm not rich either, I lied too, we're twins...' you get the picture. Well actually Austin never actually told me that he was rich, I figured that out on my own. But no, I didn't want that. I didn't want him to flip out though. I wanted him to try to at least out himself in my shoes. At least try to understand. I really should have explained to him.

Then the end event, the fire! Which is over now. And it's been a few hours, or so they've told me. Not that I can actually see 'them'.

* * *

"It's been 4 hours, she has to wake up soon!" a voice yelled, sounding frustrated.

There was a loud sigh "She's been though a lot, her body just needs to rest"

"Can't we at least stay?" a new voice asked. Wait, I knew that voice.

I tried my hardest to open my eyes but no luck.

I felt my lips move as I tried to talk "What's-what's going on?" I asked in a scattered mumble.

There was silence. "Did she?" the first voice asked.

"She talked!" the third voice yelled.

I frowned, now there were defiantly more people in the room.

I moved my hand a little and groaned

"Ally? Can you hear me?" the unknown voice asked.

I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. I can't open my eyes" I mumbled.

"Okay, I', going to shine a dim light in your eyes, tell me if you can see it, okay" there was moving and I felt a hand on my eyelid. My eye lid opened and I saw a small light.

"Okay, ouch! That was bright!" I yelled snapping my eyes shut.

"She sees it" an amused voice says.

I scoffed "Shut up Austin" I mumbled.

I froze and opened my eyes slowly. My eyes adjusted to the light. "Austin?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled at me "The one and only" he replied.

I turned to the next person and glared at them "Dallas what the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped.

He sighed "I think I should tell you what happened when I ran off" he sat on the end of my bed.

**-Just before Dallas runs off (bear with me I really hate writing in 3rd person)- **

Dallas turned to face Ally, before looking into the distance at a familiar figure, he looked back at her and sighed with relief.

"I'm so sorry Ally" he apologized before running towards the figure.

He didn't to leave her, hence the apology, but he knew he needed help if he was going to do this. Besides, it was the right thing to do wasn't it?

He ran up to the person and stopped in front of them "Austin! Over. there. Fire. Ally. Stuck. Help" he breathed.

Austin frowned "What do you mean fire?" he asked.

Dallas rolled his eyes "Dude, I don't think I need to make it any clearer. Your girlfriend Ally is stuck in a fire, we need to get help" he cried.

When Austin finally caught on he whipped out his phone and dialed the three numbers, while running towards the fire with Dallas.

They got to the house, hearing Ally's violent coughing and hacking. Austin soon hung up the phone and turned to face Dallas.

"They'll be here any time soon" he said, worry in his eyes.

"This is all my fault" Dallas mumbled to himself, running his hands through his hair nervously.

If only he didn't listen to his dad, Ally was nothing like his dad had described. She wasn't needy, stupid, selfish, arrogant like he said. She was a very likeable person actually. But he was so stuck up in getting his father approval, it blinded him.

There was a loud siren in the distance and both boys sighed with relief. The truck stopped as 5 men came out.

"She's in there!" Austin yelled pointing towards the burning building.

The men looked in the building. "We'll have to break in" one of them yelled. "On three" he added.

"One! Two! Three!" another man yelled before they ran and broke into the building, running towards Ally.

-Present time-

I blinked. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty towards Dallas. I thought he'd ran off and left me.

"So you didn't leave me?" I asked.

He laughed "Ally I may be related to my dad, but I could never leave someone in a burning building, I now realize that" he replied. I smiled.

"Thanks Dallas, I'm really sorry for calling you a selfish, idiotic ass hole" I said.

He frowned "You didn't"

I grinned "No but I thought it" I said with a shrug.

I turned towards Austin and cleared my throat.

"I'll leave you two alone" Dallas mumbled as he walked off.

I smiled nervously at him "So you came to the hospital with me?" I asked.

He nodded and crossed his arms.

I bit my lip "And you helped save me?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me "Where's this going?" he asked, an amused smirk on his face, probably feeling heroic at the moment.

I sighed "It's just. I thought you hated me, I mean I lied to you about everything, for ages, I betrayed your trust, I treated you like shit, and I'm not making myself in any better of a position with you..." I trailed off and laughed nervously.

He shrugged "Ally, that's not a reason to let you burn to death" he replied.

I laughed a little and looked down. "I'm really sorry, Austin" I mumbled.

He uncrossed his arms and looked across at me "I just want to know...why?" he asked.

I gulped. "You were the first person to talk to me, maybe all my life, and you didn't judge me or anything, I just got caught up in all of it" I replied.

He sighed "You know what Ally?" he mumbled, walking slowly over to my bed. He reached it and looked down at me.

I sighed and bit my lip "You still hate me, don't you?" I asked sheepishly, lowering my head.

He shook his head and bent down to me "No, I forgive you" he whispered.

I looked up to him, wide-eyed. Before I could digest everything that just happened he placed his lips on mine gentility. Okay. Now I'm shocked.

* * *

**I feel awful for leaving it there, but, I'm tired and school's in the morning and all that chiz. I need an education too, even if I do wanna be a ****journalist.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I haven't read through any of this like I normally do.**

**Now finally whoever yelled at Dallas and called him mean names... Apologize, now! Just kidding. In my eyes he's still a jackass, he started the god damn fire in the first place anyway.**


	19. The most stupidest idea ever

**3 days none stop can I get a woop woop...Oh god that did not sound cool. **

**URxGORGEx: Haha! I'm in the uk too, the weather sucks right! It's about to flood near me :(**

**Thank you for every single review only you guys have the power to make me smile like an idiot for hours, true story.**

**If this chapter seems really random it's because I've had tons of chocolate, and I'm super hyper, so yup...**

* * *

**~Chapter 19: The most stupidest idea ever~**

Lets get this straight. Dallas is a hero, sorta'. I don't have a house any more. Yet, I'm still fuckin' glowing with happiness. I survived a violet house fire. Austin wasn't mad at me. What else was there? Oh yeah. He was currently sucking on my face! What the hell is all that about? One minute he's yelling at me saying how he doesn't care if I live in some crappy abandoned house, then the next he surprises me with a ninja kiss **(1)**

Why was I bothered? Don't get me wrong I've wished for this moment since I first laid eyes on Austin. But, there were three things that seemed really wrong about this 1) Austin is kissing me 2) He's supposed to be mad, even furious with me. 3) AUSTIN IS KISSING ME!

And I'm just sitting here like an idiot! It's been about 20 seconds and the boy is still waiting for me to respond, it's extremely awkward when you think about it.

Dawson, Kiss him back if you want this moment to continue...now. Hello? Stop listening to your thoughts and enjoy your first kiss! You've just had your first kiss. And it was with Austin the blonde 5'10 sex god!

I felt him sigh into the kiss and pull back slowly, separating our lips. I frowned and finally stopped stalling, building up the courage I took a hold of the collar of his jacket and pulled him back towards me, earning me a yelp of surprise from him.

And that's Ally D's take on the ninja kiss!

I felt my body relax and let my lips move naturally against his. Our little moment was interrupted by an applauding sound from outside the room. We broke away and turned towards the door, to see Dallas clapping and grinning at us.

"S'bout time, dude" he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes "Dallas, thanks for saving my life, but if you don't get out in the next 10 seconds, your house will be on fire next" I mumbled.

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint, you two have fun, but remember we're in a hospital and anybody could walk in." he replied while walking off.

I turned back to Austin and smiled awkwardly, my cheeks burning. "I guess you're not mad at me any more. Unless you kiss everyone you're mad at" I laughed nervously. Man, I'm socially awkward.

He chuckled "Why would I stay mad at you? You're too cute to be mad at" he cooed, tapping my nose lightly.

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out childishly. "Shut up, I'm not cute" I argued.

He rolled his eyes at me.

There was a question burning its way through my mind. I bit my tongue, trying to stop myself from asking it, but I failed. "What does this make us?" I asked.

Curse my curiosity!

He smirked "What do you want us to be?" he asked.

I groaned "Don't make me answer that. You already know the answer" I mumbled.

He shrugged slightly "Okay, we'll go back to being friends" he replied.

My mouth dropped open and I felt a sharp stab in my chest.

"Alls, I'm kidding. You are now officially the girlfriend of Austin Moon, the most handsome guy in the world, how does it feel?" he asked as he held up a fake microphone to my mouth.

I giggled "No comment" I answered with a smirk.

He put his hand to his heart "Are you ashamed of me, is that it or am I not good enough for you?" he asked with fake hurt in his voice.

I rolled my eyes playfully "No. You just haven't asked me properly yet" I said as I crossed my arms.

He huffed.

And then the dramatic ass wipe got down on one knee, taking my hand in his. I shook my head, a smile forcing onto my lips.

"Allyson Dawson, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked in a British accent.

I lifted my hand to my cheek and tapped it, pretending to think, until I ended up laughing my ass off at his face as I did so.

"I'd love to Austin" I replied as I calmed down.

He jumped up and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Awesome. Awesome. Awesome!" he chanted, blushing moments after. I found it adorable.

My smile faded. "Austin. I don't have a home. I'm gonna' have to go into care" I mumbled while I felt myself tear up.

He groaned quietly to himself before a huge smile spread across his face.

"I know. You can move in with me, since my parents are never home, it'll be great!" he yelled like it was the best plan ever made.

Personally to me, it was the most stupidest.

* * *

**(1): I hope I made that up, it took me a whole 3 minutes to think of it. Lets try to make the phrase popular shall we? 'ninja kiss - when someone kisses you by surprise'. Use it people it can be our own little catch phrase!**** Copyright to the amazing Holly. Yes, I'm finally giving you my name, no matter how much I hate it.**

**A big congratulations to MandyMayR5 for figuring out I was planning on moving Ally in with Austin, great minds think alike, eh! :D**

**Finally, do you guys think she should really move in with Austin. There's also Paul or Trish to keep in mind. Let me know please! **


	20. First impressions

**4 pancake flipping days! I'm so excited for no reason :D**

**UrxGORGEx _(I feel like I'm having a full on conversation with you, while other people just sit there aimlessly. Oh well) -_ Hey again. Oh my god! I so wanna move to America too. But my parents say I've gotta wait till I'm 18...bummer.**

* * *

_**~chapter 20: First impressions~**_

I raised a brow at him as he stood there smiling like a lunatic. "Austin!" I yelled, breaking his trance.

He blinked and kept the smile on his face

I rolled my eyes at him "I can't move in with you. I'm supposed to stay in here for another 2 weeks, the doctors know I don't have a home any more. And Dallas' father is still out to get me" I explained.

His smile dropped and he began pacing. He ran his hand through his hair and stopped pacing, turning to face me with the never-ending grin again.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "Don't tell me, You've got a 'great' idea?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled softly. "See that's why you're my girlfriend now. You know me so well. Plus you're amazing" he replied, sitting on the end of my bed.

I sighed and closed my eyes "Lay it on me, then" I mumbled.

He clapped his hands together enthusiastically "Great. Okay. You only have to spend 2 weeks here, I'll stay here with you. And then when you get let out, we can go buy you loads of new stuff and who cares about Dallas' dad. As long as I'm around, nobody will touch you. I promise" he whispered while kissing my temple.

I smiled "Thanks Austin. As much as that means a lot to me, I'm sure you have to live with a _legal_ guardian"

He rolled his eyes "My mom and dad can adopt you!" he said with a shrug

I looked at him with a 'are you thinking this through?' face. "Austin dear, if your mom and dad adopt me that would mean you'll be dating your sister-in-law" I explained as I tapped his chest.

He gagged "Never mind. Who gives a crap about the law. You have no family left, and you're my girlfriend, therefore, you can move in with me" he argued.

I sighed "Fine. Fine. I really don't have the energy to argue with you, but we're gonna' have to talk to your parents"

He laughed nervously "Yeah, about that. They'reoutsidetheroom" he said quickly.

My mouth dropped open "Your parents are here?" I asked.

He nodded. "And they wanna meet you. I kinda' bragged about the fact I finally got a girlfriend" his voice trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I bit my lip "Oh my god. I'm gonna meet your parents. What do I do? What do I say? What do I call them. Mr and Mrs moon? Sir, madam?" I rambled on.

"Ally! Calm down. Besides, if you screw this up, you'll hardly ever see them anyway"

"Thanks Austin, you really know how to make me feel better!" I smiled sarcastically.

He smiled back "No problem, babe" he said as he connected our lips for a few seconds.

I pulled back and fumbled with my fingers nervously "So what _do _I call them?" I asked.

He smirked "Call them mom and dad, that'll really freak 'em out" he joked

I growled quietly "Austin! This is serious, I'm about to meet your parents for the first time ever! First impression are so important! What shall I say 'Hi my name is Ally Dawson I don't have a home..."

"Ally" He whispered. I continued to talk

"But I'm gonna move in with you, Because Austin, who's my boyfriend by the way says it's okay..."

"Ally!" he repeated. I still carried on rambling.

"I hope we can get along very well because without you, I go into care and we wouldn't want that now, would we. I'll have a party in your house every night and bring home random people who I think seem fun because that's the kind of hobo girl I am-"

I felt someone grab my hands. I turned and my eyes met Austin's.

"You just introduced yourself to my parents, congratulations on the first impression thing" he said with a smirk as he let go of my hands.

My eyes widened as I looked towards the door.

There stood a middle-aged woman and man, smiling in amusement at me.

I glanced towards the woman, she was the exact replica to Austin, the same shiny blonde hair, the same flawless skin, the same dazzling smile and everything else, it was obvious they were related in some way.

I glanced towards the male. On the other hand, he looked similar to Austin not as much as his mom, he had the sun-kissed skin, the smile and the slight sparkle in his eye, but other than that, you really couldn't tell.

I smiled nervously at them "Um hello Mr, Mrs moon. I'm so sorry about all that, I was joking, I would never take advantaged of your home like that" I explained.

The woman laughed and entered the room more "Please, call me Mimi, and Austin's told us everything about you, how smart you are, how adventurous you are, how brave you are! Austin you were right, she is a pretty thing!" she yelled with excitement.

I felt my cheeks heat up, Austin blushing along with me. He called me pretty!

The man stepped forward, eyeing me up and down. I gulped, feeling like I was in some kind of beauty pageant waiting to be told I'm not good enough to win.

He looked at me one last time before turning to Austin. "Good job, son. She's a keeper" he said with a smile, glancing at me.

I visually relaxed and smiled politely.

"Call me mike, pleasure to meet you" he added as he took my hand.

I nodded "Nice to meet you, Mike" I replied sweetly.

I was never good at first impressions, take the first time I met Austin, that memory still haunts me every time I close my eyes. And now with his parents _' I'll have a party in your house every night and bring home random people who I think seem fun'_ Gosh! I think it's just the Moon's I have trouble with acting insane around. Well, at least they seem to like me.

"Now, we need to discuss living arguments" Mike and Mimi said in unison. I nodded and prepared myself for rejection, and possibly going into care.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's so short. I had to help out a friend will bullying issues and I got on a little rant with her about how bullying is wrong in every single way and how it needs to be stopped and stuff, you know the drill. The next one will be so much better and longer I promise!**

**Thanks for reading guys and there's another 2/3 chapters left, if I don't decide to finish it in the next one.**


	21. Part of a family, again

**Ello!**

**5 days. Woo-fucking-Hoo. Sorry got a 'lil carried away there.**

** Another fluffy chapter on the go, so be prepared for mushiness and... flirtatiousness? I duno.**

* * *

_**~Chapter 21: Part of a family, again~**_

"Now, we need to discuss living arguments" Mike and Mimi said in unison. I nodded and prepared myself for rejection.

I looked towards Austin who was nervously rubbing the back of his head.

I turned back to Mimi and Mike.

"When we first came here, 3 hours ago, Austin explained to us about how you have been living these past years, I think we all know a young girl should not be living like that, so we've decided that since you're dating our son. It would only be fair that you lived with us until you can find other arrangements" Mimi explained.

I felt a smile tug on the corners of my lips "Really?!" I asked excitedly.

She smiled and nodded.

"There are rules though. Since me and Mimi are normally away on business most of the time, we're trusting you to keep yourselves under control you _are _teenagers" Mike added.

I cleared my throat and hid my blush.

"Um, I don't think that will be a problem, dad" Austin mumbled as he shot a death glare at his father.

I giggled to myself and nodded, agreeing with him.

Mike smiled "Good. Welcome to the family, Ally" he said with a polite nod of his head.

I felt my tears tear up. It finally hit me. A family. I'm part of a family again. Holy shit I'm part of a family again. Does Austin's mom and Dad really trust me to be part of their family? I've only known them for an hour at the most. And Austin, only a few months.

_Ally Moon._ Has a ring to it.

_Mrs Ally and Austin Moon._

_Allyson Marie Moon_

_Mister and madam moon _

_Lord and lady moon_

Jesus Christ get a hold of yourself Ally. You're only 17, you've been dating Austin for 2 hours, not that I'm counting...at all.

Okay, 2 hours, 5 minutes and 30 seconds.

31. 32. .33. 34. Okay, you get the picture.

I wiped my eyes "Sorry. It's just been such a long time I've had a...um a, family." I explained.

Mimi held her hand to her heart and raced over to me, pulling me into a motherly hug. I hugged back. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Ally you'll be a pleasure to be apart of the family!" she turned to Austin and nodded at him "Such a polite girl" she mumbled as she walked back over to Mike.

"We're going to go back to the house. I suspect you'll he staying here, Austin?" he asked.

He nodded in reply and they smiled before walking out. I turned and frowned at Austin.

"What?" he asked.

I raised a brow at him "You're not staying here all night. You wont sleep properly on that chair over there" I argued, pointing to the small, easily ignored chair at the back of the room.

He smirked and climbed over me so his back was almost touching the wall, he shuffled up closer to me. I shivered as I felt his hot breath hit my neck, moistening it slightly. "I guess we'll just have to share this bed, wont we?" He mumbled as got comfortable.

I giggled as he laced his arms around me. I unwrapped his arms from around me and turned around so we were barely inches away from each other, out nose tips touching. "Austin, it's only 6pm, I don't think you should fall asleep yet" I said with a smile as he fought the urge to close his eyes.

He groaned "But I'm so tired" he whined. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up from my elbows, hovering above him he looked up at me with confusion written on his face.

I smiled and leant down, pressing my lips to his. He quickly responds, kissing back hard. I sighed into the kiss and let my emotions come out all at once through it.

This one wasn't like our first. It was much more passionate, not timid or shy like the first one. But, fierce and full of want and longing.

I gasp as he pulls me on top of him, not even breaking the kiss one bit. We spend a few more seconds in this position until he trails his tongue across my bottom lip slowly and teasingly, asking for permission. My inner teaser was coming out. I kept my lips tightly shut and I felt him groan childishly into the kiss. He suddenly bit down on the same lip, causing me to let out a muffled squeal, in a good way. He doesn't delay on slipping his tongue into my mouth, not missing a corner to be explored. He searches around my mouth for a while before finding my tongue. He rolls his tongue over mine. I relax onto his body, enjoying the heat it was giving off. He reels his tongue back into his mouth slightly. I take this chance to let my tongue explore his in return.

I can honestly say, this was the best kiss ever. Even though I've only ever had two, both with Austin, but who gives a crap.

He places both his elbows on the bed and rolls over, leaning down on them so I was under him and he was hovering above me. He licks my lip again this time with more energy. I place my hands on his hips and let them travel towards his chest. I slip them under his shirt. I felt myself melt at the feeling of his perfect body.

How did I mange to get a guy like this?

He groaned as I trailed my fingers across his bare chest. I took my hands out and began to lift his shirt as quickly as I could.

My eyes snapped open as I heard a disgusted sound from the door. I quickly pushed him off me, him falling onto the floor. Oops.

We both looked towards the door and sighed with relief.

"You looked like you were getting into that, did you miss breakfast?" they said with a smirk.

Austin climbed up off the floor, putting his short back into shape and sat back on the bed "Dallas, dude. Why do you choose the most annoying times to walk in? That was going somewhere!" he groaned.

I blushed and hit Austin's arm lightly "It was not!" I argued.

He looked at me with a smug look "Darlin'. You were practically ripping my clothes off, not I'm complaining. But next time do it faster. Or let the master show how it's done" he replied with a wink.

I rolled my eyes "Well it woke you up didn't it?" I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"It was a good job that was Dallas at the door and not my folks, if they saw that after what my dad said, he'd flip. My mom would probably give you a talk about 'worth the wait' shit." he said as he ran his fingers through his messed up hair.

I nodded.

"Your parents saw you kiss. They just said they're leaving before they see something they don't wanna see apparently" Dallas spoke up.

I groaned "Oh god. Your parents saw that. It's a good job they left when they did or they'd be mentally damaged forever" I mumbled whilst sitting back up.

Austin smirked at me and leaned to my ear "When they go away on business again, we'll be doing so much more than that, you wont be able to forget it" he whispered. Holy burning hell.

If Austin's parents left tomorrow. It still wouldn't be soon enough.

I giggled "Sorry but I'm here for 2 weeks, so none of that yet" I replied with a shrug.

He pouted "Damn it" he mumbled.

I bit my lip, still tasting Austin's lingering taste on mine "Maybe it _will_ be hard to follow your dad's rule"

* * *

**Well that was the most erotic kiss I've ever wrote! I didn't think I had it in me to be honest.**

**Abiecat**** – Thank you, I love all your reviews, they're so sweet! I'm currently working on three new stories: '_falling in the danger zone_' like I've told everybody. And also a new story called '_Maybe we're all a little crazy_' and also '_The girl who fell from the sky_' (yeah it sounds weird but it's about an angel so I guess that's kinda cool) So we'll see how that goes and I'll keep you updated:) Thanks again. **


	22. Doubts

**Sorry it's been so long, I've had the flu and I couldn't look at my laptop any longer than 10-15 minutes without feeling insanely dizzy. I'm still feeling crappy but I'm forcing myself to get this chapter written.**

* * *

_**~Chapter 22: Doubts~**_

**-2 weeks later-**

"And you're all done. Feel free to leave whenever you feel ready, and keep an eye on those burns, if they start to itch, ooze or scab, get medical help immediately" the nurse said with a warm smile.

I returned the smile and nodded "Thanks" I mumbled.

She smiled again before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and laid back down onto the bed.

I'll be completely honest, I'm trying to avoid leaving and going back to Austin's house. I'm really not looking forward to moving in.

Actually, that's a lie. I am looking forward to it, I couldn't be more excited. But on the other hand, I'm also crapping myself. Who wouldn't be? We found out that Austin's parents can only stay for another night, then straight in the morning, they leave on yet another business trip. Just as I move in. God I hope I'm not as successful as them in the future.

Don't get me wrong, I'm dying to spend time with Austin outside of the hospital. But maybe not in his house, with no adults. Did you see how far we got in this freakin' hospital? Imagine what could happen when we're alone...

Should I be worried? Excited? Nervous? All three I personally think.

At the end of the day, he's still Austin, the same childish, fun-loving, down to earth guy I know. Sure as soon as I saw him I knew I wanted him. I just never thought I'd actually '_get_' him, per-say.

Should I now take more pride in my appearance? That's what you see in those movies that everyone talks about, right? The girl gets the guy and they live happily ever after. But, isn't the girl always beautiful? Or at least has some source of money? I have the scaring background all down.

What if I can't have happy ever after because of how I am. Austin can't pay for everything for me. Sure, I can get a job, get my own apartment. But where does that leave time for me and Austin? Would we drift away? Would he meet someone better than me, and just forget about me?

No. This is Austin I'm talking about. The most sweetest, thoughtful person known to man. The same person who stayed by my bedside all night when I asked, who got me anything I needed without hesitation. The same person who brought me flowers everyday because he knows how I think flowers can brighten up even the most dullest days. He's amazing.

And yet he chooses to stay by me. It's only been 2 weeks, mind you. But, he's been friends with me for months. I at least thought he would've wanted to move on up the 'social scale'. He's got all the right equipment to do so.

I know I should trust him and all. I just can't help but think...why me? What have I done or got that's so special. Maybe he feels sorry for me. I did get caught in a fire, tried to be killed, I have a mentally insane middle-aged man after me. That's if Dallas hasn't spoken to his dad yet, which he said he will.

Sometimes I think I'll just wake up, and Austin Moon will be just a dream, a figure of my imagination, a memory.

"You think too much" a voice whispered into my ear, causing me to jump.

I turned to my left and rolled my eyes "Next time warn me if you're going to sneak up on me!" I replied as I pouted.

He smirked and attached his lips to mine "Then it wouldn't be so fun" he mumbled into the kiss, before pulling away.

I giggled "Did I really say all that out loud?" I asked sheepishly.

He nodded "Yep." he said. Popping the 'p'. He took a hold of my hands.

"Alls. I swear I will never leave you. Even if we break up, which I hope we wont, I'll away be here for you, friend or boyfriend. You'll never have to be alone again." he said with a small smile.

"Really?" I asked as I bit my lip.

He chuckled and nodded, kissing me lightly again "I promise" he replied.

I grinned "Austin, that's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me! I'm ready to move in to your house, you have my complete and eternal trust"

He smiled and picked me up off the bed bridal style. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

And to think I actually doubted him. Well screw me and my quick jumping to conclusions. Austin makes me happy. And I'm pretty sure I make him happy. And that's all that matters.

* * *

**The end.**

**Just kidding, there's one more chapter to go. **

**Uh. sorry about the cheesiness and shortness. I still feel like I'm dying, but I managed to get this done! Yay me. **


	23. The rest of your life

**God I really am sorry about how long this took and to be honest its not even worth the wait. ****I wont bullshit and say how I had loads of school work, basically my brain just left my body and I couldn't write anything. So I really am sorry for the long ass wait. **

* * *

_**~Chapter 23: The rest of your life~**_

I bit my lip as the car began to slow down.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

"Ally, calm down. You're acting like I'm taking you to your death" Austin said as he stopped the car.

I gulped and stayed in my seat.

"Ally. I'm not going to force you to go inside. But if you don't, I wont kiss you for a week" Austin whispered into my ear.

I turned to look at him and narrowed my eyes. " And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He smirked and leaned over to me.

"It means, I'm your boyfriend and you'd miss the feeling of my lips on yours" he replied before kissing my lips softly.

I pulled away and looked at him. I couldn't help but let my lips curl into a small smile "I thought you said you wouldn't kiss me for a week?" I asked innocently.

He shrugged "How could I resist? Now get out" he demanded.

I groaned "No. I don't wanna!" I whined.

He rolled his eyes "Alls. Why are you avoiding all this? You know you don't have to move in, not if you really don't want to" he replied softly.

I frowned "It's not that. It's just, my life hasn't changed one bit since my mom and dad died, and now it's changing in only a few weeks. It's just a lot to take it, it's terrifying." I admitted.

He smiled comfortingly at me. "And I'll be there every step of the way. I now change can be daunting, but you shouldn't avoid it" he said.

I sighed and nodded "I know. I'm being stupid, let's go inside" I replied while unbuckling my seat belt.

We climbed out of the car and I walked over to Austin's side, lacing his hands with mine. We walked over to his house and I took a breath as he opened the door.

This is it. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I've met his parents before. It's just like any other time. Except, it's not. I'm _moving _into his house. Invading his space, using his things. I'm like their pet. I guess you could say I'm sort of a commitment freak.

Never had a boyfriend. Haven't had a family in years. Lived on my own, without friends for years. So, commitment was never something I had to get used to, and I've become obvious to the fact that I hate change. Put them both together: you get an emotional, worried Ally.

I looked around at the familiar house. It still shocks me on how big it is. And how Austin could stay here alone most of the time. But now he's got me. And I've got him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as we walked further into the house.

I looked up at him and smiled "I'm thinking about how amazing this is gonna be. And how amazing you are for all of this. You have no idea how much it means to me" I replied.

He gave my hand a quick squeeze. "Ally," he mumbled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He sighed "I lo...I um. I lov-" he sighed again "Welcome to the family" he said with a smile.

I smiled back hesitantly. "Um, thanks Austin" I replied.

We walked into the living room, greeted by a squeal of excitement by Mimi as she jumped off the couch and ran to us both. She immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Ally! Oh my gosh It's so good to see you again. We finally have another woman in the house" she exclaimed.

I pulled away and grinned "Glad to be of service" I joked.

Mike stood up and smiled warmly at me. "Nice to see you again Ally" he greeted.

I smiled back "And you too"

"Oh I almost forgot, Ally, I'm leaving you five hundred dollars for some new clothes. You should buy something nice" she squealed with excitement again.

"You really don't have to-" I argued.

"No, it will be my pleasure" she interrupted. I smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Why don't you show Ally where she'll be staying, Austin?" Mike suggested.

Austin nodded and laced his hands sneakily with mine, dragging me out of the room. I sighed happily and gladly let Austin drag me up the stairs.

I looked around and couldn't help but squeeze Austin's hand in excitement. "Your house is like a palace!" I breathed, still staring in awe.

He turned around and grinned at me. "As cute as it is. If you're going to be _this_ surprised at everything, it's going to be a pretty long tour, and we have 3 more floors to do"

I couldn't help but let my mouth hang down to the floor, until Austin took his index finger and closed it for me. I smiled excitedly up at him. "You're so lucky to have all of this!" I breathed.

He smirked and took my other hand, lacing the fingers through mine. "Alls. What's mine is yours. Make yourself at home..." he smirked and leaned in closer to me, so there was no possible space between our bodies. "And blah, blah, blah" he mumbled while placing his lips onto mine. I giggled into the kiss and relaxed my body.

I felt his arms snake around my waist pulling me closer if it was any possible. I lifted my hands to his chest and pushed him away. He scowled at me and crossed his arms childishly.

I grinned and tapped his nose. "Your mom and dad are just down stairs, remember?" I cooed.

He shrugged and re-wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back to him. "Well we'll just have to be quiet then wont we?" he whispered huskily into my ear, causing heat to rise up from my neck to my cheeks.

"Austin!" I hissed, slapping his arm.

He chuckled "I'm kidding Ally. I'm not that sick." he argued. "But they leave tomorrow" he sang, waggling a brow.

I rolled my eyes "You're still not getting any" I sang back imitating.

He sighed "You win this round, Dawson" he said playfully.

* * *

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll miss you!" Austin yelled as his mom and dad climbed into the cab.

I carried on waving "Bye Austin Bye Ally. Keep safe. And I've put some numbers on the fridge for emergencies. Oh and Ally, make sure Austin behaves himself this time" Mimi yelled as she shook her head out of the window.

I giggled and nodded "Will do Mimi. Have a nice trip" I yelled back. The cab slowly drove off into the distance.

I turned to Austin to see he was already staring at me. "Austin! Did you not wave your parents off?" I asked. He shook his head, still looking dazedly at me.

I waved my hand in front of his face "You okay Austin?" I asked.

He nodded, his hand shooting to the back of his neck. "Ally. Want to tell you that. I, um. Damn it why is this so hard?!" he sighed and swallowed loudly.

"I. Well I, um, lo- I lov-" he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

I finally caught on and smiled widely.

He opened his mouth to try again, but I placed a finger to his lips. "I love you too, Austin" I whispered.

A smile broke onto his face. "Really? Seriously you do? Because if it's too soon or anything and I've screwed everything up then-" I cut him off with a quick kiss.

I pulled away and smiled at him "With all my heart" I replied.

He grinned and picked me up, spinning me around. I giggled and he put me down.

"I really do love you Ally. As soon as I saw you I knew you were different!"

I bit my lip and smiled as he led me back inside.

We both sat down on the couch, Austin's arm leaning on my shoulder as my head rested against the crook of his neck.

"Everything is perfect now" I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, welcome to the first day of the rest of your life" he replied, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

**Worse. Ending. Ever. **

**I want to punch myself in the face until I knock some creativity into myself. **

**Anyway. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and Favorites like I always say: you rock! **

**Bye!**


End file.
